


Gayng snapshots

by DODO24



Series: The one where they all grow up and have kids [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DODO24/pseuds/DODO24
Summary: Snapshots of the Gayng being friendship goals. Most will be fluffy and happy, some might be a bit sad or thought provoking.Chapters can be read separately, they have no connection to each other.Latest chapterThe Halloween Nathan snapshot with Megan trying to make memories that results in Nathan dressing up in many costumes.Noah stressing Chris the fuck out by deciding to strip in front of the PTA moms on the first day of school.Nathan 'surprising' Megan and Sue with a mother's day breakfast.Precious T&C moments with their newborn daughter and Noah's on point manipulation techniques.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Megan Rapinoe/Sue Bird, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: The one where they all grow up and have kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781665
Comments: 428
Kudos: 970





	1. Gayng snapshots part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i got a lot of prompts for this one, i hope you enjoy. This actually took me surprisingly long so i hope it turned out okay.

She felt a hand on her thigh, squeezing lightly, she closed her eyes trying to focus on nothing but the woman next to her and her hand calming her down.

“Pinoe, I swear, next time we’re leaving you at the hotel.” Tobin snapped her eyes open again, apparently she wasn’t the only one getting annoyed. “You need me Harris, don’t get cocky.” Tobin could hear the sound of Christen’s laughing which in turn got her to smile, “see? Wheel 3 and 4 agree.” Christen’s laugh soared again, “I wouldn’t go that far honey.”

And then they were interrupted again, Tobin leaned forward to put her head in her hands. It wasn’t that she hated fans, but this was getting ridiculous.

“Okay how about this? No one will recognize me like this” Pinoe had handled the autographs quickly and put on both her and Christen’s sunglasses. Ashlyn snorted at her, “yeah Pinoe, no one can recognize you now.” Megan nodded at her completely ignoring the sarcasm in Ashlyn’s answer, “exactly, I could be anyone.” Ali and Christen started laughing again, Tobin grinned along with them. Regardless of how annoying it sometimes was she liked to be part of this little circle.

After what felt like the 50th fan came up to them to ask for their autographs they decided to leave the coffee shop and venture out. They still had a couple hours left until they were due back at the hotel, and they needed some fun before going back to two a day’s tomorrow.

After they were approached on the street at least 5 times within 100 yards of the coffee shop Tobin had enough. She ran into the nearest clothing store she could find and bought a beanie. When she came out she pulled it over Megan’s eye-catching pink hair, hoping it would lower the amount of fan encounters. Megan pulled it off her head immediately to inspect it, “really Tobs? Green? That is so not my color,” Tobin grabbed the beanie from her hands and pulled it over her head again. “You can rock anything Pinoe,” Megan gave her a skeptical look, “are you just saying that so I won’t go and exchange it?” Ashlyn let out an exasperated sigh and dragged her along, away from the store, “stop asking rhetorical questions to Tobin and come with me.”

Tobin looked around wondering where the other, much calmer half of their little group was. Ali and Christen were walking arm in arm talking animatedly, she decided to join them instead of trying to catch up with the dynamic duo. She slid in next to Christen, looking around to see if any fans were standing around with their phones out ready to record them. When she didn’t see any she pressed a quick kiss to Christen’s cheek, “what was that for?” Christen had paused her conversation with Ali to look at her, “you’re just looking very beautiful today.” Tobin cursed herself for still not being able to say those things without blushing, Ali and Christen awed at her, “cherish it Chris, once you’re married you won’t get those that often anymore."

Christen snorted at that, “I heard Ash call you the light of her life this morning, I don’t think married life is hurting you.” Ali shrugged her shoulders, “I guess it isn’t that bad.”

Tobin decided to humor her and ran away to catch up with Ashlyn and Pinoe, “Ash your wife feels like you don’t compliment her enough.” The look of horror on Ashlyn’s face was comical, she ran back to Ali’s side and put her hand in hers. Tobin could hear her ramble off a list of compliments until Ali started laughing and stopped her. “Am I beautiful too Toby?” Tobin rolled her eyes at the pink haired idiot next to her, “yes Pinoe, you’re the most beautiful 5th wheel I have ever seen.” Pinoe pressed a kiss to her cheek, “and don’t you forget it babe.”

::::::::

Tobin groaned when she heard the knocking, this was not how she wanted to wake up this morning. She buried her face deeper into Christen’s chest, who just laughed at her reaction. Christen was softly stroking her naked back, knowing how reluctant her girlfriend was to wake up in the morning.

The knocking didn’t stop, at this point it sounded more like the person on the other side of the door was trying to knock it down.

“Do something, I want to cuddle.” When Christen didn’t do something Tobin groaned again and wrapped her arms tighter around the woman beneath her. She had managed to block out most of the sound by pulling the covers over her head, that was until things took a turn for the worse.

“TOBIN POWELL HEATH, YOU GET UP RIGHT NOW OR I’M COMING IN!”

An angry Pinoe wasn’t something she needed 5 minutes after she woke up but Christen was way too soft and warm to walk away from, so she ignored her.

When the door slammed open she didn’t even flinch, what she didn’t count on was her own girlfriend betraying her though. Christen had pulled down the covers so Pinoe could see her, something she wasn’t particularly happy about.

“Do you mind? I’m naked over here.”

Pinoe snorted at her, “I’m gay, I’m your teammate and you have no shame, I have probably seen you naked more times than my own damm girlfriend.” Tobin lifted her head up slightly to look at the pink haired lunatic, “well Chris is naked too so get out and let me sleep.” Pinoe’s eyes narrowed, “you get up and get dressed now or I will pull you out myself, naked or not.”

It took Tobin 30 seconds to realize she wasn’t going to win the battle. “Fineeee, can I have 10 minutes to get ready and kiss the love of my life please?” Tobin didn’t wait for an answer before burying her face in Christen’s neck, “fine but you’re not getting out of this Toby.” Tobin let out a weak “don’t call me that” but in truth she was way too distracted by Christen’s hand massaging her scalp to care.

Once Pinoe left, Tobin curled herself around her girlfriend even more, “Tobs you need to get up, you know she will come back.” Tobin groaned for the umpteenth time, “why are we friends with her again?” Christen laughed at her, “because she is sweet, awesome and we love her.” Tobin smiled when Christen pressed a quick kiss to her jaw, “you need to get up anyway because I have a coffee date with Ali.” Tobin shook her head and tried to keep Christen under her by putting all her bodyweight on top of her. Christen let it happen for a bit before she rolled them over and leaned down to stare into Tobin’s eyes. She could feel Tobin’s hands wandering, “hey Tobs, you know what I want to do right now?” Tobin smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss with her eyes closed.

“I want to get up and get coffee,” Christen was up and off the bed laughing before Tobin could open her mouth to protest. “You’re a mean woman,” Christen simply laughed at her while putting on her clothes for the day, “and you’re easy to distract babe.”

::::::::

Tobin looked around the room deciding where to sit. Pinoe was on her phone, undoubtedly shopping, not something she wanted to get involved in. Ashlyn was typing away at a rapid pace on her laptop, nope not planning to get involved in a Twitter rant either. Ali was absentmindedly sipping her coffee while observing (or supervising) the two crazy ladies in the room.

She let herself drop down next to Ali, probably getting a little too close if it wasn’t someone who knew her as well as Ali did. Ali immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulder and turned her attention away from her wife and the 5th wheel. Ali gave her a look that assured her that she could unload whatever she was thinking about right now. She leaned over to whisper in Ali’s ear, not needing Ashlyn and Pinoe to hear what she was about to say.

“You think Chris would agree to marry me?”

Ali choked on her coffee, coughing a few times and reassuring Ashlyn she was okay. She grabbed Tobin’s hand and dragged her out of the room towards a little quieter sitting area.

“Okay back up Tobs, did you ask her?” Tobin blushed, “no, I want to but I’m scared she might say no.” Ali let herself fall back into the couch with a sigh, “you big chilled out goofball, of course she will say yes, I’m seriously surprised she hasn’t snapped yet and just asked you.” Tobin’s face kept its crimson color, “so you think she will like the ring? She won’t think I’m just asking because you and Ash just got married?” Ali rolled her eyes, “Chris is insanely in love with you, she will know you’re asking her because you love her and only for that reason.”

Tobin felt her knee bouncing up and down, she was trying to tell her ligaments to chill out, but it wasn’t working. “She will say yes Toby, just ask her in your own way, she doesn’t need some kind of grand gesture.” As happened often when this talk happened Ali could see Tobin making plans in her head again, completely spaced out.

“I really hope she says yes,” Ali turned her head to Tobin after hearing her mumble the words, her dopy smile was lighting up the room.

::::::::

Tobin stretched out her legs while yawning and burying her head further into Christen’s lap, cherishing the feel of her featherlight fingers brushing through her hair. They were in Orlando at Ali and Ashlyn’s house; it was relaxing to get away from the hotel for the night and be in an actual house. It was still hot enough outside for them to be comfortable, but blankets and pillows were still being shared between them.

Tobin had abandoned the conversation an hour or so ago in favor of dozing off and watching the stars above her. She picked up some words here and there, but she wasn’t really interested in deep conversations tonight. Fortunately, her friends knew her better than she knew herself at times and let her snuggle into Christen without pressuring her to be involved.

Christen leaned down from time to time to press a kiss to her temple or whisper some words in her ear which never failed to make her smile. She was warm and happy in Christen’s soft embrace surrounded by her best friends and the knowledge that tomorrow she could go do what she loved again.

That peaceful feeling was rudely disturbed when Tobin heard the beginnings of one of her most hated stories about herself.

_“Hey Tobinho, you want to go with me to…” before Ashlyn could finish her sentence 18-year-old Tobin had jumped off her bed, making her laptop fall to the ground. The very recognizable sounds of cheap porn were filling the room. Ashlyn dropped herself on the bed laughing hysterically, “oh my god, little Toby is watching porn.”_

_Tobin had gone beet red and fumbled with the keys to turn the damm movie off. “it’s not funny, leave me alone.” Ashlyn had crawled towards her on the bed, getting a look at the screen, “oh ew, straight porn, really Toby?” Tobin blushed even more red if that was even possible, “why wouldn’t I be watching straight porn?” Ashlyn gave her an exasperated look but decided to ignore the elephant in the room for now, “why don’t you explain to me why you’re watching it at all, last time I checked you had a boyfriend who could do all this to you.”_

_Tobin shrugged her shoulders, “he wants to but I’m not so sure.” Something clicked in Ashlyn’s head when she saw the freshman concentrating on her bedspread. “You were watching so you could get an idea of what he would want?” Tobin nodded but didn’t look up, “so did you like it?” Tobin blushed again, “parts of it but other parts not so much.”_

_Ashlyn took one more look at the shy teen in front of her and decided this was going to be a long conversation. She turned over so she could lean against the wall and pulled Tobin with her to sit next to her. “So, what parts did you like?” Tobin didn’t look at her, but Ashlyn could see her cheeks going red again, “come on Tobs, it’s just me, you know I don’t judge.”_

_Tobin let out a deep sigh before she looked up, “you promise you aren’t going to make fun of me?” Ashlyn held up her pinky, “nope, not until we’re much older and it’s going to be really funny.” Tobin put her pinky in hers, “okay deal.”_

_“I liked the part where she was like happy and working herself up, but I didn’t like what he did afterwards.” Ashlyn tried very hard not to smile, knowing where this conversation was going to go, “what did he do?” Tobin was looking down at her bedspread again, “he, umm, like grabbed her I guess and put it in.” Ashlyn stayed silent for a bit not wanting to tell Tobin exactly what she knew was going on. “So, what I hear you saying is that you liked the part with the girl right?” Tobin nodded at her, “what part of the guy did you like?” Tobin stared back down at the soccer balls on her bedspread, she didn’t answer._

_“Did you like any part of the guy?” Ashlyn tried not to smirk at hearing the double meaning in her own question, “is it wrong if I say I didn’t?” Ashlyn grabbed Tobin’s hand to give it a little squeeze, “you know who you’re talking to right? Do you think I have ever enjoyed looking at guys in porn?” Tobin smiled a little while shaking her head lightly, “do you enjoy doing anything with Jason? Not like in that movie but anything like kissing him or holding his hand?”_

_Tobin shrugged her shoulders again, “I enjoy playing soccer with him.” Ashlyn chuckled, “that’s not exactly the type of activity I was talking about Tobs.” Tobin could feel herself blush again, “i would like to kiss Laura.” She had pressed her hands to her mouth as soon as she felt the words leave her mouth._

“OKAY OKAY, that’s enough” Pinoe, Ali, Ash and Christen were laughing at her, all 4 had tears in their eyes. “Oh, my poor confused baby, do you like kissing me Toby or would you prefer Jason?” Tobin blushed again, “shut up Chris or I might never kiss you again.” It took 3 seconds before a new round of laughter started, “Toby, you pout whenever Chris won’t sit next to you on the bus, how are you ever going to stop kissing her?”

Tobin crossed her arms over her chest, “I don’t like you guys.” She was secretly smiling though; this kind of banter was something she had always wished for even if it was embarrassing.

“It’s okay Tobs, Ali is next. Remember that time when you had to tell the national team you were dating Ash, and everyone thought Ash was a guy because no one believed you were gay?”

The night was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, please leave a comment if you would like to see more stories involving the Gayng (or not if it was terrible lol)
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hardtchill


	2. Gayng snapshots part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand another chapter of Gayng snapshots  
> A bit of everything in this one, Sue is there to, i know some people really wanted her in this as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, time wise these go all over the place, i want to keep it light and fun so for once i'm not worrying that much about when something is supposed to take place or if they were together or not.

“Ash?”

No answer.

“Ash come on?”

Ashlyn had her arms crossed and was staring at the screen in front of her, ignoring her pink haired best friend.

“I didn’t mean what I said, you know that. Come on, I say stupid shit all the time.”

Ashlyn let out a deep sigh before she turned to her left. “It hurts Pinoe, I know you didn’t mean it, but it hurts.” Megan was out of her bed and into Ashlyn’s before the first tear managed to fall. “I feel like I’m living a secret life, but I can’t force Ali.” 

Megan let Ashlyn cry, for once it was a blessing that she was gay and knew exactly what Ashlyn was living through. “Have you talked to her?” Ashlyn shook her head, “I don’t want to pressure her, you know we almost broke up over it once.” Megan grabbed her hand, “that was years ago Ash, you’re in a different position now.” 

When she didn’t get a response, she decided to call in the troops, or one in particular. 

Five minutes later she heard a soft knock on the door and got up to let Christen in, “talk to her please? I’m going get some hot coco.” Christen gave her a small smile and closed the door behind her. When she walked over to the bed she ignored Ashlyn’s grumbles about being left alone and climbed in next to her. “You know the deal Ash, come on, don’t make me force you.” Another grumble followed but Ashlyn did let her wrap an arm around her and put her head down on her shoulder. 

It was silent for a minute or two before Ashlyn opened her mouth, “how do you deal with Tobin not wanting to come out?” Christen squeezed her tight, “It’s not the same as with you and Ali, Tobin just doesn’t like the spotlight and it hasn’t been as long, but we make sure to keep talking.” Christen gave her a stern look, “what’s the last time you asked Ali how she felt about it?” Ashlyn didn’t look at her, “that long huh?” 

Ashlyn concentrated her attention on the loose thread of her t-shirt, “I’m just scared she will get mad and we will fight.” Christen let out a sigh, “I get that but if you look at yourself right now can you say that this situation is fair on you? I know you always put Ali first, but you need to think about yourself too, it’s hurting you and I can assure you that Ali doesn’t want that.” Ashlyn buried her head further into Christen’s shoulder, “I don’t want her to leave me.” Christen never could have imagined how small Ashlyn’s voice could sound, “she won’t Ash. You might fight, you might get angry or yell at each other, but she won’t leave, she loves you more than you know.” Christen pressed a kiss to her temple, “and you could always try and steal Tobin from me if shit hits the fan.” Ashlyn let out a mix between laughter and disgust, “I could never kiss Toby, that’s just gross.” 

Christen laughed at her, “fine I will do it then, but you owe me for putting up with our bouncy ball.” Ashlyn laughed with her, “what do I owe you?” Christen pretended to think about it, “hmm, how about this. I will kiss Tobin so you don’t have to, and you go and talk to your future wife so you can feel good, sounds fair right?” 

“You drive a hard bargain Pressi but okay, I promise I will try.” Christen climbed out of bed when she heard the knock on the door, “that’s all I’m asking Ash” she said before opening the door.

Pinoe barged in, “I have hot coco, Ali, Ice age 2, extra pillows and Toby. You guys better make room because I’m not sitting on the floor again so you guys can cuddle up to your girlfriends.” Ashlyn and Christen burst out laughing, Ali looked like she had just been pulled out of bed and Tobin looked like she wasn’t awake at all. “Were they asleep Pinoe?” Megan to her credit did try and look guilty. “Well maybe but Tobin is always sleeping, and I can’t say Gayng’s all here if Ali isn’t, so I had to wake them up.”

Tobin walked straight into her arms, “Pinoe is mean Chris, I was sleeping.” Christen tried her best not to laugh at Tobin’s sleepy drawl, “it’s okay, come cuddle with me, you can sleep.” 

As always Tobin fell asleep 5 minutes into the movie, Ali uncharacteristically did too once she had found her place next to Ashlyn. Pinoe as always ended up on the ground mumbling that is wasn’t fair her basketball player wasn’t there to cuddle her to sleep. 

::::::::

Ali smiled while looking at the sight in front of her. She didn’t know it was possible for Tobin’s smile to be any bigger than it already was, but she had managed it. She watched her friend bounce up and down in her seat, looking at the entrance of the hotel intensely. Pinoe had come in through the door at some point smiling brightly at them and teasing Tobin by pretending that she thought that Tobin’s smiley welcome was meant for her. Tobin had wiggled around the hug that Pinoe forced on her not wanting to lose sight of the door. 

They had been chatting to each other while waiting for Pressi to complete their little group (well except for Sue who was in Seattle training). Tobin wasn’t interested in chatting, as soon as she came in she allowed Ali and Ashlyn to give her a quick hug before she sat down in her spot and focused her gaze on the door. Ashlyn had made a dozen video’s already of Tobin bouncing on her comfy chair like a child and jumping up whenever someone walked into the hotel. 

Christen had already texted Ashlyn that she would take the other entrance so she could surprise her girlfriend. They hadn’t seen each other in two weeks, club commitments keeping them apart. Tobin had tried to make it to Christen’s game, but Mark didn’t allow her to go because she would have missed practice. The Thorns weren’t doing so hot right now, but Tobin noticed herself not caring that much, not when she had a chance of seeing Christen anyway.

Ashlyn had to keep herself from giving the surprise away when she saw Christen walk in. She walked straight to their little group, putting her finger over her mouth to remind them to be quiet. She dropped her bags a couple feet from the little sitting area before moving forward and leaning over the back of Tobin’s comfy chair. 

“Hey baby, were you waiting for me?” 

Ashlyn had her camera pointed at the pair and felt herself melt when Tobin gasped and grabbed Christen to pull her onto her lap. Tobin was already burying her face in Christen’s neck while Christen positioned her legs over Tobin’s lap. Christen tried to look up and greet the others but Tobin was having none of it. She didn’t stop moving around until she had successfully arranged them as if they were one person. 

Christen let her play with her hair knowing how much she liked her natural curls. They kept the kissing to a minimum seeing as they were in public but in all honesty they couldn’t give a damm about who saw them. 

“You’re here,” Christen thought she would never get used to the childlike wonder in Tobin’s voice. “I’m here baby,” she let out a little giggle at Tobin’s insistence to twirl her curls around her finger. Her heart melted when Tobin decided to hide from the world by putting her face against her chest. “Have you been sleeping?” Tobin shook her head from side to side, “bed was too empty without you.” Christen looked up and over to her three beaming friends, “you guys by any chance know who my roommate is?” Ali smiled at her, “I’m your roommate Chris but I already told Lindsey that I would switch with Tobin tonight, she was cool.” 

Tobin’s face shot up with a beaming smile, “I get to sleep with you tonight?” The foursome laughed at her excitement, “as long as you only use the bed for sleeping.” Pinoe had put on her ‘tough captain’ voice, not that she was fooling anyone. Tobin pulled Christen up, clearly dead set on a nap now she had Christen back in her arms.

“That’s fine Pinoe, I like the shower better anyway.” 

Christen blushed at the oooh’s coming from their 3 best friends. 

::::::::

As soon as the door opened Sue felt a small human like figure attach herself to her. “SUE, YOU’RE HERE.” She laughed at the enthusiasm of the forward who was still clinging to her, “nice to see you too Tobs.” She dropped her when she couldn’t hold her up any longer, Christen thankfully was a lot calmer in her approach and just gave her a hug. 

“It smells nice, what are you cooking, can I help?” Both Christen and Sue gave Tobin a stern look, “what was the deal Tobs?” Tobin sighed, “that I am not allowed within 10 feet of a stove or a knife,” she repeated with a sigh. “Exactly, why don’t go help Megan pick out her outfit, she has been in there for over an hour.” Tobin grumbled, “I don’t like clothes,” Sue smiled at her while she pushed her towards the bedroom, “which means you’re the perfect person to get Megan to skedaddle.”  
Christen meanwhile joined Sue in the kitchen, working together smoothly to finish dinner. 

Tobin groaned after Megan had showed off her 4th outfit, “Pinoe I swear to god if I miss dinner because of you I’m going to unfriend you on every social media platform and let you deal with the fans asking about it.” Megan gasped at her, “you would never.” Tobin gave her an evil smile, “oh but I would, now pick an outfit before I do it for you.” This got Megan to move at lightning pace, “you wear socks with sandals, you’re not allowed to pick out anyone’s outfit, ever.” Megan suddenly turned around to give Tobin a once over, “did Chris pick that out for you?” Tobin looked down at her skinny jeans and button up shirt with a scowl, “believe it or not but I’m actually capable of dressing myself, have been doing it for 31 years.” 

Megan laughed at her, “yeah sure, your mom told me she dressed you until you were 18, then Cheney took over and now Chris does it.” Tobin let her head fall back onto the bed, dangling her feet of the edge, “I hate you.” 

Megan laughed at her again before jumping on top of her, “you love me,” she said before pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Now help me, this shirt or this shirt?” 

::::::::

“Megan give me your phone,” they all looked at Sue’s outstretched hand waiting to see what would happen. To everyone’s surprise Megan simply sighed and dropped her phone in the outstretched hand. “You will get this back when you have calmed down,” Sue added before pocketing the phone. 

Megan looked over at the 4 dropped jaws, “what?” Ashlyn was the first to find words, “you actually let someone stop you from doing something stupid?” Megan blushed slightly, “well she knows best alright, just because I don’t listen to you doesn’t mean I listen to no one.” Three new voices were added into the conversation, a mix of “you never listen,” “we know best too Pinoe” and Tobin’s “yeah right.” 

Sue’s hand grabbed onto Megan’s, “she has just learned that sometimes it’s best to cool off a bit before starting a Twitter war, right babe?” All four women looked gob smacked when Megan simply looked at Sue and nodded. 

“Do you think she will start saying ‘yes dear’ soon?” Ashlyn snickered when she heard Tobin whisper in her ear. “Don’t pretend you two aren’t the same, you let Ali take your phone too Ash and if you actually bothered to figure out how a phone worked Christen would be taking yours too Tobs.” 

Tobin grumbled, “I know how a phone works Pinhead, I just choose not to use it.” Ash laughed at her, “yeah you figured out how to post naked ladies to your secret Insta.” The others were laughing now too, “I like art.” More laughter erupted, “sure Toby, next we will see you story naked men, that’s art too you know.” Tobin blushed, “maybe I will.”

Megan let out a disgusted noise, “can you not please or I will unfollow you.” Ali nodded, “yeah, I don’t need to see that either Tobs, stick to the ladies please.” Christen took pity on her girlfriend and pulled her into her side, “why am I always the one being made fun off?” 

Another laugh salvo erupted, “you make it so easy Toby. We can circle back to Pinoe being whipped though.” 

Megan groaned, “I’m not whipped.”

Sue pressed a kiss to her cheek, “it’s okay babe, I like you whipped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more, loved all the comments on the last chapter :)
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hardtchill


	3. Gayng snapshots part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin showing of her art to the Gayng  
> Megan needing support during her Trump put down  
> Gayng's lazy nights  
> Ice cream date with two special munchkins

“What did we agree on? I’m looking at you two.” Christen pointed to Ashlyn and Megan who looked like the picture of innocence. 

“Whatever it is we’re to be nice, enthusiastic and respectful,” Megan and Ashlyn rolled their eyes while they repeated what Christen had drilled into their heads. “AND?” Christen looked at them with her arms crossed, “we’re not to laugh.” Christen nodded, “good.” 

Megan raised her hand slowly to indicate she wanted to say something, Christen sighed but signed for her to speak. “What if it’s like two naked women or God kicking a flaming football, can we laugh then?” Christen’s face had Megan take a step back, “okay no laughing at all, got it.” 

Christen gave them one last look of warning before she opened the door and asked Tobin if they could come in. When Tobin told them, it was okay they all walked in trying to sneak a peek while walking behind Christen. 

In front of them was a huge black and white painting with Tobin standing next to it looking down at her bare feet with a slight blush on her face. 

The reactions were immediate. Ashlyn walked forward with her hands reached out to touch it, Megan just looked at it with her mouth open as if she wanted to say something and Ali walked over to Tobin to give her a hug. “It’s so beautiful Tobs, you did so good,” Tobin’s face flushed bright red when she heard Ali whisper the words into her ear. 

“You guys really like it?” 

That’s when Ashlyn started laughing, apparently forgetting the rules Christen enforced. Before Christen could hit her she walked over to Tobin too and gave her a hug. “Dude this is epic, although that one bit that doesn’t connect is giving me major anxiety.” Tobin smiled at her, “that’s the point, it’s unsettling isn’t it.” They all turned back to the painting, starring at it in awe. 

“At times I forget how talented you’re Tobs and then in moments like these I’m mesmerized that I could ever forget.” Megan had made her away across the room now too, to give their artist a hug. Tobin rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, clearly uncomfortable with all the attention, “it’s just a painting guy’s.” 

They all gave her the same look before Ali spoke up.

“You’re awesome Toby, no sense in trying to hide that but since we know you will, we will just keep saying it for you.”

::::::::

It wasn’t often that Megan needed the comfort of her friends, she was usually the one comforting them but this time she felt herself needing every bit of comfort they could offer her. “I made a huge mistake didn’t i? I should have just kept my big mouth shut.” The four women around her stayed silent for a moment, all looking at each other as if none of them knew how to proceed. 

It was Tobin who opened her mouth to speak to everyone’s surprise. “You were right Pinoe, you did nothing wrong and we will all support you no matter what.” Megan gave her a teary smile, “I don’t want you guys to get attacked too, let them target me that way they have a scapegoat.” Christen had nestled herself next to Megan in the chair meant for one. “We will keep the babies out of it, but the vets don’t care, we have all dealt with it at some point.” Christen pulled Megan into her while she spoke, “we love you and we’re not going to pretend like we don’t agree with everything you said.”

The group looked at Ali, waiting for her to speak, “we actually have a surprise for you Pinoe, someone wanted to come and see you.” Megan gave her a confused look, “who? Did you get Obama to fly over and congratulate me on fucking over the idiot who stole his house?” They all laughed at her, at least her humor was intact, “sadly no but I think you will like this surprise even better.” Ali spoke while she moved to the door of the hotel room to open it. 

Megan’s jaw dropped when the door opened to show her girlfriend. “What? How? Why?” Sue walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug, “are you going to finish any of those sentences babe?” Megan pulled back from the hug to look at Sue, “how are you here?” Sue smiled at her, “you think you can be completely badass and humiliate our president without me coming over to kiss you?” Megan leaned in immediately to receive a sweet kiss, “you’re not mad?” Sue pulled her with her to the couch and sat her down, “I know who I fell in love with and I’m not going to expect you to not speak your mind.” 

Megan curled back into Sue, the day’s emotions catching up to her now she was safely tucked away in her girlfriend’s arms. “I have message from your mom as well,” Megan looked at her nervously, Sue decided to ease her worry by not teasing her. “She wanted me to tell you that she proud of you for speaking your mind,” Megan could hear the ‘but’ by the way Sue was speaking, “but she wanted me to tell you to stop cursing or she will come over to give you an ass whooping.” 

Megan blushed while her friends all laughed at her. “Did you tell her mom you would take care of that Sue?” Ash was laughing hysterically at her own joke so much so that she didn’t even see the pillow Megan threw at her coming. “Shut it Ash or do I need to start talking about the time I caught you buying handcuffs in that sex store?” 

Megan showed off a smug smile when Ashlyn mouth opened and closed without sound coming out. “You promised you wouldn’t tell!” Ashlyn looked nervously at Ali, “relax babe, I found those months ago. Anyway, who’s hungry?” 

Tobin and Christen jumped up immediately, following Ali out of the room, while a stunned Ashlyn trailed behind them. 

Megan was still laughing when she pulled Sue over to the bed and welcomed her thoroughly. 

::::::::

It was one of those nights, whenever they were together it was an unspoken agreement that one night out of the many they would spend together was reserved for just them. Food, wine, friendship and nostalgia. 

There was something about this group of friends that made them all feel like they could let go off the persona’s they often had to wear. There was no pressure, no responsibility and most importantly, they could be completely themselves. 

That’s why Tobin always turned into a pile of mush, needing Christen to hold her. That’s why Ali gladly settled down on Ashlyn’s lap and that’s why Sue never shied away from a kiss Megan would ask for. 

Tonight, was their night and the setting was familiar. No one knew at this point if Tobin was asleep or just decided that she wanted to curl up and cuddle. Ashlyn had her arms tight around Ali’s waist, laying her head on Ali’s shoulder, whispering sweet nonsense in her ear. Sue had a dozing Megan lying half on top of her, which made them all smile knowing how much calmer Megan was whenever Sue was around. 

Conversation was light, tomorrow they could worry about equal pay or US Soccer fucking them over. Tonight, they were just 6 friends enjoying the calming influence they had on each other. 

::::::::

Syd was a little surprised when she opened the door to find 5 of her old national team friends smiling at her. Before she could ask what they were doing at her front door at 9am she was already being bombarded with hugs. “What are you all doing here?” Ashlyn tried to squeeze past her already, but Syd was standing firm, “I’m here to see my god children because they need auntie cuddles.” 

Syd laughed at all of their determined faces, “Ash, only Cassius is your godchild, when are you going to remember that?” Ashlyn frowned at her, “never because Roux deserves me as a god mother.” Syd let out a deep sigh and turned around to let them all in, “come on then, Roux is in the living room and Cas is getting ready for school.” 

Tobin and Ashlyn grinned at each other before running into the house, Syd wanted to tell them to stop but she knew it was no use. 

As soon as they got to Cassius’s room they could hear his excited babble, apparently talking to the stuffed shark Ashlyn had gotten him for his 1st birthday. “Hey bubba, want to say hi to aunties?” Cassius jumped up and around to see Tobin and Ashlyn standing in the door, it only took him a second to run full speed ahead into their legs. “Auntie Toby, auntie Ashy, you here?” 

Ashlyn picked him up only for Cassius to wrap an arm around both their necks forcing them into a three-way hug. “You want to go get ice cream with aunties bubba?” Cassius his eyes went wide at the suggestion of getting ice cream, “really?” Both Tobin and Ashlyn laughed at the childlike wonder, “yep and not just us, auntie Megan, auntie Chris and auntie Ali also want to come, does that sound like fun?” 

Cassius kicked his legs to be let go and as soon as his feet hit the ground he grabbed both their hands to drag them along to the living room, yelling in excitement all the while. 

“Mommy, mommy, aunties say I can get ice cream.” Syd laughed at him, “I heard, aunties want to spoil you, have you said hi to your other aunties?” Cassius looked up to see his other three aunties sitting on the couch with Roux sitting in Christen’s lap. He ran to them and jumped up on the couch to give them each a hug and settle down in his auntie Megan’s lap. 

“Please can we Syd, please? We all missed the bubbas.” Syd threw her hands up, “sure whatever, but you’re cleaning him up, deal?” Ashlyn gave Tobin a fist pump, “I will give him a bath and everything, scouts honor.” Syd laughed at her again, “you’re going to regret that later Ash, you haven’t seen this kid eat lately.” 

Syd turned out to be right, they all laughed at Ashlyn trying to teach Cassius to keep his cone upright, she was failing massively. “Okay bud, that was a good try, but this time try not to celebrate by waving it around okay?” Cassius nodded with a serious look on his face but of course the thought was gone as soon as Ali asked him about his favorite toy. 

Meanwhile Ali and Megan were trying not to laugh at Tobin’s very obvious infatuation with Christen holding Roux. The little girl wasn’t happy to be passed to anyone, so she stayed exactly where she was, in Christen’s arms. Tobin had been sending heart eyes at the pair ever since they left the house. Roux was happily giggling and playing with the necklace Christen was wearing, while Christen couldn't help herself and kept pressing kisses to her chubby cheeks which in turn made Roux giggle even more. 

Tobin ended up sitting as close to Christen as possible and rested a hand on the little girl's back. Her heart melted when Roux leaned forward to rest her cheek against Christen's chest, completely happy to slowly doze off. Tobin couldn't stop herself from wrapping an arm around Christen's shoulder and giving her a kiss, her left hand never leaving Roux's back. Megan took a picture of them knowing one day they would have their own little angel to cuddle to sleep.

On the walk back to the house Cassius, Tobin and Ashlyn were racing to see who could get to house first. Cassius won because Ashlyn tackled Tobin right when they passed the mailbox and Cassius jumped on top of them. That’s how Syd found them, a bunch of messy, sticky and giggling children, she couldn’t wish for better aunties for her bubbas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to say writing Pinoe in that second one was hard. Whenever I use her in my stories she is always fun or strong, I have never really written her as a vulnerable character, I hope I did it justice. 
> 
> For the people asking about a snapshot with Christen dealing with her mom's death. I'm working on it but i want to do it well so it's taking a bit longer.
> 
> In the mean time if you have any requests please let me know, this chapter is mostly filled with requests. I love seeing all the comments, really makes my day :)
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hardtchill


	4. Gayng snapshots part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin is nervous about meeting Lauren at the Re-set the table event, Ash helps her. (Ash/Tobin/Chris/Pinoe)  
> Ash and Tobin decide to ignore the rules of quarantine, you can probably guess how that goes (Chris/Tobin/Ali/Ash  
> The Gayng getting ready for the Espy's, (Sue/Pinoe/Tobin/Chris)  
> Lazy night stories, the story of how Ali told the NT about Ashlyn (Sue/Pinoe/Chris/Tobin/Ali/Ash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop another chapter, filled with requests again.  
> I added the characters included in each snapshot in the summary, some of you have asked for that so here you go.

“Tobin, will you stop bouncing? She will get here when she gets here, just go talk to some of the other guests.” Christen was trying not to laugh at her pouting girlfriend but she was making it hard. Ever since they arrived at their Re-set the table event Tobin had been on the lookout for Lauren, never mind the 20 other people that were already here.

Tobin let out a deep sigh before she set off to mingle into the crowd, because that was her favorite thing to do she thought while rolling her eyes. She caught Ashlyn alone getting a drink and quickly pulled her aside, “have you seen Cheney already?” Ashlyn jumped a little not having noticed Tobin sneaking up behind her. “Jeez Tobs, warn a girl will you? And no, I haven’t seen her, why are you so nervous? She will be here, don’t worry.”

Tobin cursed herself for not being to stop bouncing, “I’m just nervous, I’m going to tell her today. That’s weird right, it’s just Chens I shouldn’t be so worried.” She reached for the first glass she could find that looked like it had alcohol in it and wanted to chug it down, but Ashlyn stopped her. “Tobs stop, it’s completely normal for you to be nervous even if you have no reason to be, but drinking won’t make it better. Cheney was basically your mom from the time you started college to the time you were 25, you’re allowed to be nervous.”

Tobin relaxed somewhat after hearing Ashlyn rationalize her nerves. “Speaking of the devil, look who just walked in?” Tobin’s face turned to the entrance to see Megan hugging Lauren tight, she instantly started smiling. “Thanks Ash,” she gave Ashlyn a quick hug before she walked over to where Megan and Lauren were still hugging. She waited not so patiently for the two to finally let go of each other and for Lauren to spot her.

“Hey look, James Dean decided to crash your party,” Tobin blushed while Megan laughed her head off. “It’s just black pants and a white shirt, why does everyone keep saying I look like James Dean?” She didn’t have time to get into it more because Lauren was already hugging her tight. Tobin felt herself relax, something about being wrapped up in Lauren’s arms always made her relax and forget all her worries.

When she pulled back she decided to be brave and grab Lauren’s hand to guide her towards a quiet spot. “What’s going on Toby?” Tobin smiled a little about how Lauren was basically the only person who could get away with that nickname. “I need to tell you something,” she quickly saw the worry on Lauren’s face, “it’s nothing bad I promise.” The worry disappeared but the curiosity stayed on Lauren’s face. 

Tobin let out a deep breath, “I’m going to ask Chris to marry me.” Tobin surprised herself with how smooth the words came out. Lauren’s eyes filled with tears, “you are?” Tobin blushed at the wonder in Lauren’s voice, “I am, I don’t know when yet, but I wanted to tell you.” She was pulled into another bone crushing hug, “I’m so proud of you Toby, Chris is the person for you, I can just tell how much she loves you.”

Tobin blushed again, resting her head on Lauren’s shoulder, just like she did when she was 19 and was homesick. “Do you think he approves?” Lauren took her time letting her right-hand brush over Tobin’s cheek for a bit. “He is the one who sent Chris to you, there is no doubt in my mind that he has a plan for you and that it involves Christen being your wife.” Tobin smiled a little before hiding her face in Lauren’s neck. “You were always the cuddliest little goofball, it’s good to see you haven’t changed Toby.” Lauren’s arms circled around Tobin’s back again. Hugging her just as tight as she would do whenever Tobin would come to her room in the middle of night during camp because she was lonely.

Some friendships never change.

:::::::::

“Hey Tobs, want to go out and kick a ball around? This quarantine is killing me, I need to do something.” Tobin looked over at Ashlyn standing over her bed, careful not to wake Christen. “Hell yes, where is Ali?” Ashlyn handed her a pair of shoes, “she is asleep, I checked, now come on.”

They slowly but surely made their way over to the hall closet to pick out a ball and continue on towards the front door.

"Sssh, Ash be quiet will you?" Tobin felt Ashlyn behind her tiptoeing through the pitch-dark living room. “I’m trying but your house is like an obstacle course with all the shit laying on the ground.” Tobin reached back to grab her hand so she could navigate them through the room. They were almost at the door when suddenly sound filled the room “holy fucking cheeseballs that hurts.”  
  
“Ash be quiet! They will hear us”

“Shut up Toby, I stubbed my toe do you have any idea how much that hurts?”

“Just be quiet, they will hear us.”

Right at the moment the light switched on to show Ali and Christen standing behind them, both with identical scowls on their faces and their arms crossed. “Who will hear what Tobin?” Ashlyn and Tobin both had a look of panic on their face before they looked at each other and pointed, “It was HER idea.”

:::::::::

**Toby:  
**Guys help, someone convince Chris that I’m able to dress myself.  
**Pinoe:  
**Hells to the no  
**Ash:  
**Fuck no  
**Ali:  
**………  
**Sue:  
**I mean you could but there will be camera’s sooo, no

“I told you so.” Tobin pouted while looking at her phone, “I hate all of you.” Christen laughed at her, “no you don’t, now put this on and stop complaining.”

Tobin let out the umpteenth deep sigh but got of the bed and put the suit on anyway, “can I at least wear my new sneakers?” Christen looked at her with a tired expression, “fine but only because they match my accessories.” Tobin fist pumped the air before she got up and ran over to the bag the new shoes had come in. “These babies are awesome,” Christen smiled at her enthusiasm, at least she was wearing a black suit so the blue shoes wouldn’t be that bad.

They were still battling over make up when the door to their hotel room opened and Megan walked in, Sue hot on her heels. “You look flaming Chris,” Megan walked over to kiss her cheek, “and Tobin? Well it’s a look I will give you that.” Tobin punched her shoulder, “ouch, okay I’m kidding, with your legs you can pull anything off, you know that.”

Sue gasped when she saw Tobin’s shoes, “how did you get those? I’m not getting them until next week.” Megan and Christen both rolled their eyes at their sneaker junkies, “help me get some make up on her face please.” Christen had whispered the words hoping Tobin would be too distracted to notice.

Megan sent her an evil grin, “hey Tobs want to hear about this new challenge? I bet you can’t beat me.” Tobin’s ever competitive spirit took over, immediately asking for Megan to explain. “It’s simple, we both close our eyes, Sue and Christen have to try and make us open them, the one who keeps her eyes closed longest wins.”

Christen rolled her eyes when Tobin fell for it, she was dating a knucklehead. Tobin only noticed she was applying make-up by the time she was adding some lip gloss, but she didn’t want to lose so didn’t open her eyes.

“That was a dirty trick,” Tobin wasn’t going to admit that the make-up looked pretty good. She was frowning at Christen who walked over to give her a small kiss, trying not to smudge the lip gloss. “You look really hot babe; I can’t wait for us to get back here and finally have a room all to ourselves.” The words were whispered in her ear followed by a quick nibble to her ear lobe. Tobin gasped when she had processed the words, “we could just stay here.” She played with the button of Christen’s yellow jacket.

Megan cleared her throat loudly, “if you don’t stop that I’m going to puke.” Sue pulled her down on her lap and pressed her lips to her cheek, “let them babe, I have plans for you too tonight.” Megan felt herself blush, “okay let’s go, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave.”

Tobin let out one more groan before she let Christen grab onto her hand and drag her out of the room.

:::::::::

With Orlando being used for camps Ali and Ashlyn’s house became hang out central. Tonight, was just like the night a week ago with that difference that Sue was able to join them. They made themselves comfortable on the furniture outside and sipped on the two alcoholic drinks they were allowed.

Ali had made herself at home in Ashlyn’s lap, cherishing the strong arms circled around her waist and the kisses Ashlyn was leaving in her neck. Tobin had stretched out, letting Christen curl all around her, her head laying on Tobin’s chest and her leg curled around her waist. One of Tobin’s hands was playing with her curly hair while the other was stroking small circles on her thigh.

Megan had Sue’s head in her lap, her hands brushing through Sue’s hair. A chuckle could be heard every time Megan leaned down to kiss her, which after two weeks apart happened often.

“Ali you owe us a story,” for once Tobin was the one taking charge. Last week they had been too tired to continue on and all turned in after Tobin had sufficiently been humiliated. They could all hear Ali groan, “seriously Tobs, what have I ever done to you?”

_Ali heard her phone ring and reached over to grab it out of her bag, but Kelley was faster and grabbed it from under her nose. “Ooh who is this Ash who is calling you Ali, is this your mysterious new boo?” This got the teams attention; they had been trying to find out who Ali had been dating since forever, but she was weirdly secretive about it. “Leave it alone Kelley,” but Kelley wouldn’t be Kelley if she listened to people, so she ran away with Ali’s phone still clutched in her hand._

_“But Ali, there is a heart behind his name.” Everyone’s attention in the dining room was now on Kelley and Ali. Thankfully that’s when Megan stood up and grabbed the phone from Kelley’s hand, “respect their privacy KO, if Kriegs doesn’t want to share, she doesn’t.” Ali had never been more grateful for the fact that Megan was the one who had introduced them in the first place and knew all about her 'mysterious boo’._

_Later that night she found herself getting a pep talk from Megan about how the team wouldn’t care. Ali wasn’t sure but she was talking to one of the few people on the team who was actually out so what did she know. “You obviously don’t have to, but you know it probably won’t be long before she gets called up and it’s kinda hard to keep it a secret then. Not to mention that this team is incredibly nosy and will keep trying to meet Ash.”_

_Ali almost laughed when Megan mentioned how nosy these women were. This was the team who crashed a date to make sure they got to meet the date of one of their rookies. “I guess I’m not opposed to telling them, but I wouldn’t even know how to begin.” Ali could see the familiar spark in Megan’s eyes, “you have a plan don’t you?"_

_It was two days later when the plan was put into action, Ashlyn was going to call Ali during dinner and Ali would give the phone to Kelley. It was perfect, Ali wouldn’t even have to tell them, Ashlyn could do it for her._

_When her phone rang she grabbed it and handed it to a stunned Kelley, I thought you wanted to meet my boo?” Kelley squealed before she grabbed the phone out of her hands and accepted the call. Alex and Amy had their heads close to Kelley’s so they could hear too._

_Not even a minute later Kelley lowered the phone from her ear, “very funny Kriegs, this isn’t your boo.” Everyone in the room was looking on curiously, “this is just a chick named Ashlyn, are you trying to fool us?” Somewhere in the room Megan and Tobin were stifling their laughter, being very familiar with Ashlyn of course._

_Ali took a deep breath before she answered, “that’s Ash, as in my girlfriend Ashlyn.” Kelley dropped the phone on the table, “no fucking way, you’re screwing with us.” That’s when Tobin lost it, “you guys are so stupid, you should see your faces.”_

_Around the room jaws dropped, “you knew? Little Toby knows and I don’t?” Tobin stopped laughing, “I’m older than you squirrel and clearly I have a better sense of what is going on around here.”_

_Meanwhile Ali was slowly turning red, “Tobin knows because Ashlyn was one of her best friends at UNC.” Jaws dropped again when they realized who this Ashlyn had to be. “You mean to tell me that Ashlyn Harris managed to wife you up?” This time it was Amy speaking, Ali blushed but nodded. “And you’re telling me that Toby didn’t tell me?” When Ali nodded again Amy went to jump on Tobin, “you little traitor, I tell you everything.” Tobin squirmed under her weight, “Pinoe knew as well, why am i the only one being targeted?”_

_All heads turned to Megan now who simply looked at them and continued eating her potatoes. “What? They are cute and Ashlyn can beat me up, I figured it was best to keep my mouth shut for once.”_

“And that’s the story of how I’m one amazing friend.” Ashlyn threw a pillow at Megan’s head, “that’s so not to moral of the story.” Tobin nodded, “exactly it’s about how I’m a great friend.” They all laughed at her, “yeah that’s not it either babe.” Tobin squeezed Christen’s thigh at her teasing, “watch it babe or I will manage to forget that trick I do with my tongue.” The sounds of fake gagging filled the air causing more pillows to fly through the air.

“I’m more surprised that you managed to keep your mouth shut, when did you lose that skill?” Megan looked down at Sue as if she couldn’t believe her girlfriend just said such a thing. “She lost it around the same time Ali learned how to say Ashlyn’s name without blushing.” Sue laughed at Tobin’s comment before she pulled Megan down for a kiss.

“I’m kidding babe, I never want you to hold your tongue.” It took a few seconds before laughter erupted again, “did Sue Bird just make a sex joke?” Sue hid her face in Megan’s stomach when she realized that Ashlyn was right.

The evening ended when Ali and Christen both fell asleep. One more toast on friendship was made before Ashlyn and Tobin started the difficult task of getting Christen and Ali into their beds in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, 16 snapshots done, i'm telling you this story is sometimes really easy and sometimes i draw a complete blank on what to write about. All your comments really help to get me going. Love getting all the requests as well, i know i don't post them on Tumblr when you sent me an ask, i do that to keep them in my ask box for anyone wondering. I do read them all and try to include them. 
> 
> I hope you all don't mind me adding Lauren to the first one, i don't know where it came from it kind of wrote itself and i thought it was cute so i hope it's okay. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hardtchill


	5. Gayng snapshots part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen do yoga and try to meditate  
> Tobin, Christen, Megan, Sue unintentional Facetime call, Megan is horrible with technology  
> Tobin and Christen sharing their engagement news.

“Tobin come on, you promised.” Tobin groaned while Christen dragged her to their new balcony. For some reason she fell in love with a girl who loved morning yoga, how she swung that she will never know. “Chris, I’m tired,” Christen forced her down onto the mat she had already put on the ground, “that’s the point of yoga babe, it’s the perfect start of the day.” When she had settled down next to Tobin she took a good look at her fiancé and couldn’t hold back her laughter. Tobin’s hair was everywhere, the one eye that she had reluctantly opened was showing a look of dread. 

Once she got Tobin moving it wasn’t that bad, she was a bit slow and her form was terrible, but she did her best. Christen purposely threw the downward dog in her routine to keep Tobin entertained, they were almost at the end when she called for Tobin to get on her stomach so they could do some backbends. This pose really was for Tobin seeing as she always slouched forward whatever she was doing. 

“Last one I promise, just push your legs and shoulders off the floor and tighten your muscles.” Tobin groaned, not for the first time that morning but did what she was told. Christen told Tobin to relax and retake the pose multiple times before telling her to get back to a sitting position. 

When Christen got herself back into a sitting position she saw that Tobin hadn’t moved. One look at her relaxed and carefree face told her that her fiancé had fallen asleep, she shook her head laughing. She figured Tobin could skip meditation seeing as she probably had already found peace, happiness and bliss without her help. 

When she was done with her meditation she woke Tobin up and got her to the couch where she promptly closed her eyes again. When she tried to get up Tobin’s arms tightened around her waist, Christen tried to pry away her arms but Tobin didn’t budge. She pulled Christen down next to her and buried her face in the crook of her neck. Christen didn’t have the heart to push her away, not that it was any use when Tobin was in one of her cuddly moods. She somehow always managed to persuade her to lay down with her.

Tobin’s face showed a cocky smile, “love you baby,” she murmured once Christen had settled down half on top of her. Christen couldn’t contain her smile, secretly cuddly Tobin was her favorite Tobin, one she would gladly ruin her morning schedule for. 

::::::::

“Megan, what the heck are you doing,” Sue was watching her girlfriend frantically press buttons on her phone while angrily whispering to herself. “I’m trying to face time my mom, but this stupid thing won’t let me do it,” it took a lot for Sue not to start laughing, Megan and electronics just didn’t mix. “Show me what you’re doing babe,” Sue watched Megan get that stubborn look on her face, “no, I can do it, just give me a minute.”

Sue held her hands up and walked away, they would need wine if this was going to happen anyway. Sue had already filled two glasses and put away the bottle when she heard an excited yell from the living room. “BABE, I did it, look.” When Sue walked over she saw Megan had indeed connected with someone on Facetime, but it wasn’t her mom.  
“Hey Tobs,” Sue waved at the camera, Tobin offered an awkward wave as well before Megan turned the phone to herself. 

“Tobs? What the hell are you doing in my phone?” 

“Because you called me P.” 

“What? No, I didn’t, I called my mom.” Tobin smirked at her, “am I your mom P?” Megan gave her a confused look, “no.”

“Then you didn’t call your mom.” 

Sue started laughing at her but stopped when Megan glared at her, “I’m sorry babe but you’re just hopeless at these things.” 

“Hey, is that P and Birdie?” Sue and Megan could hear Christen talking to Tobin, they didn’t miss the dopey smile on Tobin’s face that immediately appeared when Christen started talking. After some shuffling Christen dropped herself down into Tobin’s lap and grabbed the phone. 

“Hi, you guys, how is quarantine going?” 

“Oh marvelous, we’re on our 4th bottle of wine in two days,” Megan happily held her glass up to support her statement. Tobin laughed at them leaning down on Christen’s shoulder, “I told you baby, we can drink.” Tobin turned her attention to the screen again and whispered, as if Christen couldn’t hear her, “send help, Chris won’t let me have alcohol.” 

Megan gasped, “Pressi that’s cruel.” Christen glared at the screen before she pushed Tobin’s head back of her shoulder with her hand, “I’m sending you straight to AA when I see you two.” Megan and Sue looked at each other before they burst out laughing, “I think you did call your mom babe.” 

They only turned their attention to the screen again when they could hear a squeal. Tobin had managed to wrestle out from under Christen and pinned her down on the couch. They saw the beginning of a searing kiss before Christen’s finger reached over and ended the call. 

::::::::

Christen fiddled with the ring on her finger, she was still getting used to wearing it. She had it on when they were at home, but she took it off whenever they were with friends or if there was a camera present. Not today though, today they were going to tell their best friends. She didn’t know why she was so nervous, they had all been asking for ages when they would get engaged. 

Christen was still enraptured by her own thoughts when she felt her girlfriend, (nope fiancé she reminded herself with a smile), wrap her arms around her waist. She felt a soft kiss being pressed to that spot in her neck which Tobin liked to take advantage off. 

“You ready baby?” 

Christen didn’t answer right away, she was turning the ring around her finger, trying to calm herself down. “I think so,” she finally said, “just a bit nervous I guess.” She felt Tobin’s arms wrap around her tighter, “would it help If we meditated for a bit?” Christen smiled at the suggestion, Tobin didn’t often request to meditate, she would join her if she asked but most of the time Christen would do it on her own. 

Christen pulled her down onto the bed and moved to the middle, sitting cross legged. Tobin joined her, sitting across from her, leaving the smallest amount of space between them so they weren’t touching. Christen smiled once again at how thoughtful Tobin was, she didn’t have to tell her that she didn’t like to be touched while she meditated, Tobin just knew. 

10 minutes later Christen opened her eyes again, much calmer and much more relaxed than she was before. She saw Tobin’s big eyes staring right at her, it wasn’t surprising, Tobin never lasted that long. “Did that help?” Christen beamed at her, “it did, thank you for doing it with me.” Tobin slightly blushed at her, “how long did you last this time?” Christen was teasing her, “like 3 minutes.” Christen giggled at her, “that’s okay, you’re a wigglybutt, besides you find your peace in other ways.” Christen leaned forward to give her a quick kiss, which turned into a little more, as it always did. 

“I know I’m irresistible babe, but we have to go.” Christen groaned, she knew Tobin was right, they were cutting it close as it was. She gave her fiancé one more kiss before she pulled away and jumped off the bed. She held her hand out for Tobin to take, “come on then, let’s go meet our friends, we have news to share.” 

They made it halfway through lunch before Sue of all people noticed the ring. Christen was surprised she wasn’t called out on it right when she walked in, her normally very observant friends were far from that today. Sue looked down at the ring and then up, so their eyes met. Christen winked at her, or well she tried, she always ended up closing both eyes when she winked. She knew it had worked though when Sue’s face burst out into a massive grin and elbowed Megan so hard she almost fell off her chair.

“What babe? Are you trying to kill me?” Sue tried to be subtle, looking at Megan and then at the ring, willing Megan to follow her eyes. Megan however was in no mood to understand subtle signs and just gave her a questioning look. 

By now Ali and Ashlyn who had been talking with Tobin noticed something was going on as well. “Sue what’s wrong with your eyes? Do you get new contacts?” Sue groaned, while Christen and Tobin stopped trying to pretend they didn’t know what was going on. 

“LOOK at her left hand you complete and total idiots,” three pairs of eyes swooped down at the same time. Megan squealed, Ashlyn gasped, and Ali made a noise that couldn’t be identified by any instrument known to man. 

“YOU PROPOSED? TOBY, YOU FINALLY DID IT?”

Ashlyn didn’t seem to care that not only their table but the whole restaurant was by now following their conversation. Christen blushed but Tobin was over it, she grabbed Christen’s left hand and brought it up to her mouth to kiss the ring. “I certainly did Ash, beat you by 5 years right?” Ashlyn scoffed at the subtle jab, “I didn’t have someone to guide me along Toby, you had me.” 

Everyone at the table started laughing, “if she had listened to you, she would still be waiting to kiss her babe.” Ashlyn turned around quickly, “my own wife? You have so little trust in me?” Ali moved closer to her to give her a quick kiss, “I mean it did take a year before we finally kissed Ash.” 

“Excuse me Ali for being respectful, you don’t kiss a lady in the fall, that’s not romantic, wet leaf’s, rain, lightning. That’s not the time to kiss a lady,” Ashlyn crossed her arms and turned to look around the table undoubtedly looking for support. 

Megan shrugged her shoulder, “I kissed Sue outside a club next to a trashcan, yet here we sit.” 

Tobin put her arm around Christen’s shoulder to pull her closer, “I kissed Chris on a street corner in New Orleans in December and we’re engaged.” 

They all involuntarily smiled at hearing Tobin say the words for the first time, “I’m so proud of you guys, I feel like a proud parent.” Ali had her hands pressed against her chest, “I still remember oblivious little Toby being all confused and Pressi not being able to calm her heart eyes.” Christen and Tobin both blushed thinking back to those times, they had come a long way. “Do you guys remember that time when…” Ash started speaking but Tobin used her hand to silence her before she could finish. “Safe the embarrassing stories for the wedding please,”

Ashlyn pouted at her but recuperated fast, she had a cheeky smile on her face when she looked at Megan. 

“DIBS ON MAID OF HONOR”

Megan’s face was one of horror. 

“YOU CAN’T CALL DIBS, THAT’S NOT HOW DIBS WORKS.” 

Naturally this argument lasted well into the night, until Christen and Tobin threatened to leave them both out of the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, i'm not completely happy with how this turned out but just staring at it won't make it better so i decided to just upload it. Hope it's okay, kind of feel like i'm in this writing slump because i don't have any outside stimulation due to being isolated for 20 days now. Please let me know what you think, i could use the feedback right now. 
> 
> If you want, come talk to me on Tumblr https://hardtchill.tumblr.com/


	6. Gayng snapshots part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moment right after the final whistle against the England WWC game, Tobin and Christen need their friends to help them realize why Tobin is upset  
> Ali and Christen talk about Ali's upcoming marriage, Tobin is an idiot, Ashlyn is a surfer chick

Christen looked around mesmerized, she was on the field, she just heard the final whistle, and they were going to the freaking World cup final! Not only that, she scored!

She looked around, all her teammates were running in different directions, hugging teammates, hugging friends from the England team. It took her a moment to locate ‘her’ people, but she did when she saw Megan walking towards her with the biggest grin on her face. Before she could utter a word Megan had her wrapped up in a tight hug.

“I’m so proud of you Pressi,” Christen couldn’t stop the smile on her face widening. “Watch out or the people might think you’re trying to strangle me for taking your place,” Pinoe shoved her while laughing at her. “Let them talk,” Megan wrapped her up in another tight hug, “Stacy is proud of you babe.”

Christen blinked away the tears that always seemed to be present these days when she heard her mom’s name.

Megan and Christen were pulled out of their hug by Ali and Ashlyn who had managed to find them in the midst of players scrambling about. Ashlyn pressed a kiss to her forehead; they both knew what the gesture meant but didn’t mention it. Ali settled for a whisper in her ear, the same words Megan had uttered moments earlier.

She was still being sandwiched by her friends when she questioned where Tobin was, her girlfriend had been subbed out, but she would have expected her to attach herself to Ashlyn or Megan.

Before she could ask again, Ashlyn pointed to the edge of the field. Tobin was standing by the sideline on her own, she looked lost, as if she couldn’t find a friendly face in the crowd. When Christen tried to make eye contact Tobin looked away. She started extracting herself from the little circle she was in, wanting to walk over to Tobin, but before she could Tobin started moving towards them.

Megan saw Tobin coming, she saw how with every step she took her face lost a bit more of its composure. Tobin didn’t make it all the way over to them before the tears she had been holding fell down from her eyes. Megan stepped forward before Christen could and took the final steps towards Tobin.

Tobin was full on sobbing by the time Megan reached for her and had her wrapped up safely in her arms.

Meanwhile Christen was being pulled away by Ashlyn, “Ash let me go, I want to go to Tobin.” Christen had a fiery look in her eyes, one that she would normally reserve for meetings with lawyers and US Soccer officials. “Trust me Chris, right now she needs Megan more than she needs you.” Christen wanted to argue but Ashlyn grabbed her hand to pull her with her.

It took a while, but Ashlyn finally found a semi-private space where no camera’s or officials could bother them. Christen still wasn’t happy, she wanted to know what was wrong and why Megan was holding Tobin when she should be the one doing that.

“Why is Tobin upset? What happened on the bench?” Ashlyn had expected the question and had prepared her story. “I need you to listen Chris, just for a minute so I can explain, okay?” Christen nodded although she didn’t look happy about it.

“Tobin is grieving, your goal meant a lot to all of us but especially to Tobin. She hasn’t been processing anything because she has been so focused on you and how you’re dealing with everything that happened.” Christen made a noise indicating that she was going to argue but she stopped when Ashlyn held up her hand to quiet her. “In a bit Chris, first just listen.”

Ashlyn took a deep breath before she started again. “Pinoe has been talking to Tobs for months, trying to get her to accept the fact that she is allowed to grief with you. Today she realized you can take care of yourself and she finally allowed herself to experience the grief she has been bottling up for months. She needs Pinoe because she feels guilty Chris, she feels like she isn’t allowed to grief because Stacy wasn’t her mom and she doesn’t want to make it harder on you.”

At some point Christen had started crying, Ashlyn pulled her into her chest, she hated seeing Christen upset.

“This is all my fault; I should have made sure Tobin was okay.” Ashlyn pulled her tighter to her chest when she felt Christen pulling away. “Chris, this is not your fault, you’re not a mind reader. Tobin is a tough nut to crack when she bottles shit up, sometimes the only thing you can do is wait for her to crack on her own.” Christen didn’t want to admit it because she was still feeling guilty, but she knew Ashlyn was right.

“Can we go to her? I need to hold her.”

Ashlyn stood up, pulling Christen with her, “Pinoe has probably found a quiet space by now.”

It didn’t take them long to find Tobin and Megan, all they had to do was walk back towards the main hall, Ali was waiting for them there. “Pinoe took her to the little meeting room down the hall, the team is in the locker room going crazy.”

Christen didn’t wait for Ashlyn to answer or for Ali to guide her through the mass of people still in the hall. She busied through, faintly hearing Ashlyn call for her to calm down but she ignored it.

She had the presence of mind to knock and wait before she heard Megan tell her to enter.

The room was small but had pictures of famous football players on the wall but Christen wasn’t looking at them. She was looking at how Tobin refused to look at her and how her eyes were red from crying. Megan stood up from the little couch she was on, Tobin grabbed her hand not wanting her to leave the spot next to her empty.  
Megan leaned down to whisper a few words in Tobin’s ear and press a kiss to her cheek, Tobin nodded at her before letting go off her hand.

Megan pressed a kiss to Christen’s cheek as well, “I will be outside the door if you need me, just talk to her, she knows she has to open up.” Megan had whispered the words into Christen’s ear before she opened the door and left them alone.

The silence was horrible, Christen thought about all the times they sat at home in silence, all the times they were happy and comfortable during that silence. She made her way to the space on the couch Megan had occupied until a minute ago, “can I sit with you?”

Tobin still didn’t look at her but patted the space next to her.

Once she had settled down she reached over to grab Tobin’s hand, she didn’t miss the small smile on Tobin’s face when she looked at their intertwined hands.

“Talk to me baby, tell me what’s wrong?”

Tobin lifted her head to look at her for the first since the match had ended, “I’m sad.” Christen squeezed her hand, encouraging her to say more, “I miss her.” Fresh tears were making their way down her cheeks, “I tried to keep it all in because I didn’t want to make you even more sad, but I can’t anymore.”

Christen caught her when Tobin let herself drop forward onto her chest. “She loved you, she always told me that you were my one, even before I realized it.” Christen surprised herself by being able to speak about her mom without crying. Tobin nestled her face in the crook of Christen’s neck, “I’m sorry for not telling you I was sad, I just didn’t know how.”

Christen pressed a kiss to her temple, “it’s okay baby, just know that you don’t have to hide your feelings, ever. You’re allowed to grief, we can talk about her even when we will be sad or angry, that’s how we learn how we get better.”

**March 2020**

They had come a long way, Tobin learned how to talk about Stacy, Christen learned how to recognize Tobin holding back.

It was one of those long isolation days, a day on which Christen took out the photo albums her mom loved to make. They were filled with happy pictures from her childhood, Tobin would point things out or coo at baby Christen. It was also the moment when Tobin knew she could talk about Stacy, a time when they could reminisce.

“I asked her you know, I asked for her permission to marry you.” Christen looked at her with a smile, she didn’t know that, “what did she say?”

Tobin let out a chuckle, “that I was an idiot for thinking she had any say in that.” Christen smiled, “I asked her if she thought you would say yes,” Christen pulled Tobin tighter into the hug, “she slapped me on the head and told me to stop being so stupid, that you would always say yes.” Christen giggled at that, “then what did she do?”

Tobin pulled her head back out of Christen’s neck to face her, “we went to pick out your ring because I didn’t trust myself to make the right choice.” Christen looked down at the ring on her finger, she never knew her mom was with Tobin when she bought it. “We both loved this one, it was her idea to get the little diamond on the side, it reminds me of her every time I see it.”

Tobin brought Christen’s hand up to her mouth to press a kiss on the little diamond. “She is always with us babe even when we don’t think she is.”

::::::::::::

The view was beautiful, and Ali wasn’t just saying that because she was watching her fiancé twist around the waves in her bikini. It was a beautiful day in Miami, in two days she would get married a couple blocks from here. She could hardly believe how fast and yet also how slow the past 10 years had gone. Even just the day they got engaged seemed like ages ago, she chuckled when she saw that Ashlyn had wiped out. She never assumed she could feel so much love for one person, let alone a woman, she was sure that Kyle would tease her for that at the wedding.

“What are you thinking about Ali?”

Christen was sitting next to her on the towel she had spread out when they got to the beach. She was enjoying her own view of Tobin trying to outdo Ashlyn on her own surfboard.

“The wedding I guess.”

Ali’s eyes didn’t move from the horizon where she could see two figures waiting for another wave to catch.

“Are you nervous?”

Christen had turned in her spot to look at Ali, who reluctantly turned away from her soon to be wife as well.

“I guess I’m feeling the normal jitters, what if she says no? What if she doesn’t turn up? What if she drives to Mexico and never comes back?”

Christen giggled a little, “she does love Mexico.” Ali glared at her, “you’re not helping Chris.” Christen grabbed her hand, “I’m sorry, it’s just a funny thought, Ashlyn would rather jump of a cliff than leave you.” Ali smiled at her, “I know, it’s just nerves, I know they are not based on anything.”

They sat in silence for a while, watching the two figures in the water try increasingly difficult tricks. A couple years ago Christen would have worried, now she just laughed whenever Tobin tried to copy Ashlyn and fell off her board because of it.

“How much of your wedding have you planned already?”

Christen tried to look innocent, “we only got engaged a couple weeks ago.” Ali’s face showed Christen that she couldn’t fool her. “Nothing much I swear, I want Tobin to have a say but she isn’t really interested in planning.”

Ali laughed at her, “did you expect anything different? I don’t think that girl is over the shock of you saying yes yet.” Christen laughed with her, “I know, she asked me If I was really sure yesterday.” The two of them continued on laughing until Ali turned around when she spotted something in the distance.

When Christen turned around as well, she was treated with the sight of her fiancé running towards her, it was a sight she would never tire from. When Tobin arrived, she plopped down next to her in the sand and reached over to give her a kiss. Christen giggled when she tasted the saltwater still on Tobin’s lips.

“You’re getting all sandy babe,” Tobin was soaking wet and sat down in the sand instead of on the towel Christen had laid out for her. Tobin didn’t answer, she just continued chasing Christen’s lips, when Christen eventually pushed her away she was rewarded with a pout.

“Are you all done surfing?”

Tobin right away shook her head, “no, I just wanted kisses, now I’m gonna go make Ashlyn fall off her board.” Before Christen could stop her Tobin gave her another quick kiss and got up to run right back to the water. Ali who had witnessed the interaction with a big smile on her face, yelled after her, “don’t get my soon to be wife injured Heath.” Tobin turned around mid-run to throw up a Shaka sign but tripped over her own feet while doing so and landed face first in the sand.

She ignored the sound of laughter with a blush on her face and rushed back into the water to where Ashlyn was holding onto her board.

“Smooth Toby”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, that first one was tough, hope i did it right. 
> 
> I know this is only two snapshots but peeps on Tumblr were quite clear that they preferred these two now over waiting until i finished all 4 i had intended for this chapter. The first one ended up being way longer than the usual snapshots so the chapter is the same length just with less snapshots.
> 
> I love getting all the comments, they make my day, especially now. Positivity makes the world go round (but feedback does too as long as you're being sweet about it ;)
> 
> If you want, come talk to me on Tumblr https://hardtchill.tumblr.com/


	7. Gayng snapshots part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gayng meeting Sue, Megan being nervous  
> Ashlyn reflecting on a time when things could have ended  
> Tobin and Ashlyn being bored at an equal pay hearing and trying to entertain themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for the 2nd snapshot. It deals with mentions of suicidal thoughts, nothing graphic or really deep but i wanted to warn everyone nonetheless. I put a trigger warning before the snapshot starts and when it's over in the text so you can just skip it if you want.

“Maybe we should just go, like who needs this? It’s all fine, we can just go home right? Yes, yes we can, okay come on.”

Sue smiled widely at her usually so confident girlfriend, Megan was the only person she knew who could have full on conversations with herself. She stayed rooted to her spot when Megan tried to pull her along to the car.

“Babe, we will be fine.”

Megan gave her a doubtful look, “are you sure?”

Sue laughed at her, “I haven’t even met them yet, how am I supposed to know that?” Megan tried to pull her with her even more after she spoke. “Babe relax, it’s going to be fine. They are your friends, so I know they are cool, no reason to be this nervous.”

Megan took a deep breath, “yes, you’re right, I think.”

“HIII SUE,” Sue had two seconds to brace for impact when Tobin tackle hugged her. “Hi stranger, I’m guessing you’re Tobin?” Tobin didn’t let go off her but did answer, “how did you know I am Tobin?” Sue laughed at her, “small, teeth, snapback and a hugger, there is no doubt.” Tobin pouted at first but then showed off her blinding smile again, “I guess that is me.”

Christen approached with a lot more grace and gave her a hug as well, “excuse the tackle hugging rhino that follows me everywhere, I’m Christen.” Sue smiled at her, “it’s nice to meet you Christen.”

“Hey, what am I, chopped liver?” Megan held her arms out, “you haven’t seen me in three weeks, and I don’t even get a hug?” It didn’t take Tobin long to jump on her causing Sue to catch Megan who was falling back due to the impact of the rhino. “Jeez Tobs, I love you too, but could you please not kill me?” Tobin laughed at her, “you asked for it P and I missed you.”

“I hope you didn’t just miss her Toby,” Ashlyn and Ali had walked up to them seeing the foursome enthusiastically greet each other. They all laughed with the exception of Ashlyn when Tobin switched her attention to Ali and hugged her. “Seriously Toby? I knew you when you were still trying to date boys and yet Ali gets the first hug?” Ali wrapped Tobin up tight, “let’s face it babe, I’m just more likable.”

After everyone had greeted each other they made their way inside the restaurant. Megan let Sue go first when they went to sit down but didn’t realize Ashlyn had snuck past her as well. She pouted a bit when she saw she couldn’t sit next to her girlfriend because Ashlyn had taken her place. She settled across from Sue and next to Ali, while Christen and Tobin took the remaining seats.

Before anyone could say anything Ashlyn had turned to Sue causing Sue to turn to her as well with a curious look on her face.

“So, what are your intentions with my best friend?”

Megan groaned while the others laughed, they should have gone home when they still could.

::::::::::::

**Trigger warning**

It wasn’t a time Megan liked to be reminded off. The time when her best friend was almost gone, the time when she didn’t recognize the woman she would be talking too.

Years had passed and things had changed for the better, but she never forgot the day she was convinced she had lost her. The day when she got a call saying she was needed; the only positive thing Megan could remember about that day was that Ashlyn had trusted her enough to call. She had trusted her to safe her from the ledge she was on.

Every year wherever they ended up being, this day was when they reflected. It was when the usually boisterous and hard to contain twosome became quiet and thoughtful.

Megan found herself next to Ashlyn sitting on a cliff looking out over the ocean. It was a sad tradition, one Megan wished wasn’t needed but she knew Ashlyn needed this. She needed to look back and remember why she felt the way she did and why she made the choices she made.

The same thing happened every year. Ashlyn would spend hours staring at the horizon, she would look back at Ali, her friends and whoever was with them and smile. She would look at Megan who was always right beside her and pull her close to her chest in a crushing hug.

“Thank you for saving me”

“Always Ash”

The words they spoke were the same every year, yet their meaning didn’t falter.

Ali knew when she could join, she always sat on Ashlyn’s left pulling her close as soon as she sat down. Tobin and Christen would join soon after, sitting behind them. Tobin would hug her tight from behind, sometimes she would tell her to never leave, other times she was silent. Christen would hold Ali’s hand kiss Ashlyn’s cheek and remind her how loved she was.

In later years a baby, a toddler and even later, a small child would join. Always sitting in her mama’s lap, showing Ashlyn all the things, she was grateful for and all the things she would never want to miss.

**Trigger warning over**

::::::::::::

She was so bored, why do lawyers always have to talk in those bullshit words, couldn’t they just use normal people words? Ugh, that US Soccer idiot was even worse, she wanted to yell at him that swallowing a dictionary didn’t make him any less sexist, but she kept it inside, as she promised.

To pass the time Tobin looked around, trying to find something to focus on but these walls didn’t even have paintings. It was just a boring conference room with overly expensive furniture. She looked to her left when Ashlyn nudged her, “do you have any clue what’s going on?” She whispered, glad that the people speaking were loud enough to cover it.

“No idea but Chris looks happy, so I think we are doing good,” Ashlyn turned to Christen for a brief moment and saw the smile on her face as well. “I feel like I do when Ali made me watch cricket, who the fuck knows when we hit something or what the score is.” Tobin chuckled softly, “I think Pinoe just scored, the dude in the grey suit looks like he just got slapped in the face and Ali is looking smug.”

Ashlyn looked over and indeed the guy had a face that told them he had just been told something he wasn’t happy about.

“Why are we even here?”

Tobin was genuinely wondering seeing as she had no intention of getting involved. “Something about our faces being well known and players generating revenue but to be honest, I wasn’t really listening.” Tobin scowled, “so now I’m a cash cow waiting to be used?” Ashlyn chuckled, “oh sweet little Toby, they have been using you since you were 18. That face of yours is a guaranteed money maker.”

Tobin crossed her arms and pouted, “are they at least almost done? I’m hungry.” Ashlyn groaned, “at least another hour.” Tobin didn’t react, she could have been playing soccer right now if it wasn’t for these sexist idiots.

“Oh wait, Ali packed me snacks, said I might need them.” Ashlyn smiled proudly when she pulled out a sealed bag off grapes, some cheese crackers and two bottles of water. “She packed some for you too, said Chris might forget because she has been so busy.” Tobin didn’t react right away because she had stuffed two crackers and 3 grapes in her mouth.

“Ali is a saint,” she mumbled between eating her third and fourth cracker

They munched on their snacks for an hour or so not paying even the smallest amount of attention to what was going on. At some point Tobin pulled out her phone and downloaded a tic, tac, toe game for them to play. After 16 games everyone around them suddenly stood up, causing Ashlyn to quickly stuff the left-over snacks in the bag and Tobin to put her phone in her pocket.

“What’s going on?” Tobin whispered.

“How the fuck should I know? I’m still thinking about how you cheated in that last game.”

“I didn’t cheat, you pressed wrong, not my fault your bear paws can’t fit on the screen.”

Ashlyn gasped but before she could react Ali and Christen had found them both requesting a kiss for a job well done.

“Did we win?” Tobin and Ashlyn both asked at the same time. Ali and Christen tried to look disappointed in them for not paying attention but truth be told, they knew this would happen.

“We did, at least this round. Next week we talk about facilities and equipment.” Ashlyn and Tobin were showing off identical pouts, “we have to come back next week?” Ali and Christen laughed at them, “don’t worry you two are not required to be there next week.”

Tobin looked at Ashlyn with a coy smile, “surf date next week?” Ashlyn fist pumped her, “hell yeah.”

Ali and Christen followed them outside, arm in arm seeing the two surfers making plans already.

Megan joined them soon after.

“Did they have any clue what was going on?” Ali gave Megan a knowing look, “oh well, they mean well.” They all laughed, knowing it was true, the two women in front of them had good intentions. They just didn’t have the concentration to actually contribute in situations like these.

“So, do we tell them they didn’t actually need to be here today?” Christen had whispered the question so the two women in front of them couldn’t hear them. Megan laughed at her, “heck no, not our fault they didn’t listen when our lawyer was explaining things. Besides it’s fun to see them try and understand what is going on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one done, hope you liked it. The second one was tough to write but i wanted to show the importance of friendship, i hope it came over as i intended. 
> 
> I'm loving all the comments, it really helps motivate me to go on to the next chapter, so thank you all. 
> 
> If you want, come talk to me on Tumblr, you can sent me prompts or ideas as well https://hardtchill.tumblr.com/


	8. Gayng snapshots part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali experiences what a typical morning is with Christen and her family  
> Tobin is upset, Ashlyn has to explain to her that Christen won't blame her for what is going on  
> Ali has to reassure Ashlyn after the wedding  
> Megan argues with her baby nephew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, #2 and #3 are a bit sad, no real trigger warning or anything but it is a bit sad (with a happy ending)

Ali and Christen were busy rolling up the Yoga matts they had just been using. Ali was in town for a couple days for work, Christen and Tobin wanting to hear none of it when she told them about the hotel she was supposed to stay at. They had an extra guest room these days and they loved it when friends stayed.

Christen would get up every morning to do Yoga and meditate, she was more than happy to have someone join her this morning. 

They settled in the living room, enjoying the early morning silence while they sipped their coffee. 

“So, is this your typical morning Chris, do Yoga, meditate, drink coffee and wait for your rascals to wake up?”

Christen answered her with a blissful smile on her face, “it’s not typical yet, you have to wait and see to observe that.”

As if on cue the sound of someone making its way down the hall to the living room could be heard. 

“Mommy?” 

“I’m over here sweetie.”

Ali smiled at the almost 3-year-old who made its way towards the couch. His eyes were practically closed, and his dark curls were all over the place. Once he made it to the couch he held his arms up waiting for Christen to pick him up. 

“Good morning my sweet boy, did you have a good sleep?”

The toddler didn’t answer, he was busy making himself comfortable on his mom’s chest. Christen rubbed his back under his shirt. Within 5 minutes the little boy was asleep with his face tucked into Christen’s neck. 

“He is the cutest thing ever, cherish it Chris, my baby now acts like he is too old for cuddles.” 

Christen softly laughed at her, trying not to wake her son. “I don’t think this will ever end though, even when he thinks he is too cool for cuddles.”

Ali didn’t get to ask why Christen would think that because at that moment Tobin stumbled into the living room. She walked to the couch looking strikingly like her son. The pout on her face was clearly visible when she noticed that her spot had been taken. 

Christen was trying very hard not to laugh at her wife, who had a look of jealousy on her face while looking at her son. She took pity on her when Tobin didn’t move and just kept staring at them.

“Lay down on my other side baby, come on.”

The pout on Tobin’s face was replaced with a goofy smile when she settled down next to Christen and cuddled into her side. 

Amazingly Tobin, just like her son fell asleep only minutes later. 

“See what I mean? Tobin is 39 and I have a feeling Noah takes after his mama.” 

Ali awed at her, “so this is a typical morning?” 

Christen pressed a kiss to Tobin’s forehead and then Noah’s cheek. 

“Pretty much. Tobin comes looking for me when she wakes up without me because she wants to cuddle, she used to take Noah with her when he still slept with us. He got used to that so now when he wakes up he will come looking for me and request a cuddle as well. They both always end up falling asleep on top of me, so we stay here for an hour or so before I wake them up to get some breakfast.”

Ali took a quick picture of them with her phone sending It to the other members of their little circle. 

“We’re so lucky Chris,” Ali let out a content sigh while speaking. She showed Christen the picture Ashlyn had sent her just now, apparently her little boy had been in a cuddly mood as well that morning. The picture showed a pretty much identical situation of a slightly older child cuddled on her mom’s chest.

“We’re Ali, I want to freeze these moments in time, they would stay little forever.” 

::::::::::::

“COME ON TOBS”

Tobin was trying to hide under the blanket she had draped over herself, she really wasn’t in the mood to go out with Ashlyn. 

“Toby, come on, we’re going skateboarding.” 

Tobin groaned, the charade was up anyway, the blanket wasn’t actually hiding her. 

“Leave me alone Ash, I’m not in mood.”

Tobin groaned again when Ashlyn’s full weight came down on her legs, she pulled her legs up so Ashlyn could sit but mostly, so she wasn’t being crushed anymore. 

Ashlyn was trying to pull the blanket off of her seeing as it was still covering her face. She let Ashlyn pull it off her but at the same time she turned around to bury her face into the cushion. 

“Tobs what’s wrong?” 

Ashlyn wasn’t the most patient of friends, but she seemed to have noticed that Tobin wasn’t just being stubborn. 

“Do I need to beat someone up?”

“Did someone die?”

“Did you and Chris fight?”

At hearing the last question Tobin let out an unintentional sob. Ashlyn pulled her up with strength Tobin didn’t know she had and pulled her into her chest. 

“What did you fight about?”

Tobin let out another sob, “we didn’t but she will hate me like she always does.” 

Tobin couldn’t see Ashlyn’s face, but she was sure it was showing confusion right about now. 

“What are you talking about Tobs? Chris loves you.”

Tobin managed to keep it together long enough to answer.

“I got my period today.” 

At first Ashlyn just looked down in confusion. She almost wanted to get up to get her some chocolate so she could shake the weepy mood but then she realized.

“It didn’t work?” 

Tobin whispered a no into her chest, “Chris is going to hate me, we tried so many times.”

Ashlyn pulled her a little closer, “Toby, Chris would never hate you for that, you can try again.” Tobin shook her head violently, “I’m broken, what kind of woman can’t get pregnant? That’s like the most basic thing and my body can’t do it.” 

Tobin was full on crying by the time she was done speaking and Ashlyn was at a loss for words. She pulled Tobin even closer, essentially hiding her from anyone who would walk in. Tobin continued on crying even when Ashlyn bend over to grab her phone. 

She sent Christen a text; she didn’t explain but just asked her to get home as soon as she could. She also asked Megan, Sue and Ali to pick up dinner and meet them at Christen and Tobin’s house. A night surrounded by friends was necessary, or so Ashlyn thought. 

When Ashlyn told Tobin, Christen would come home soon she whimpered. She didn’t want to see Christen, she didn’t want to see her disappointment and have her pretend everything was okay. 

“It’s going to be okay; you will have your little family one way or another.” Tobin didn’t stop crying but Ashlyn knew she was listening. 

“It took Ali 4 tries to get pregnant, that doesn’t make me love her any less, it makes me love her more. Sometimes it takes a while Tobs, maybe your baby just isn’t ready yet. Maybe it’s sitting on cloud somewhere waiting for you to decide on a color for the nursery or maybe he or she is just taking after you and she will be late for everything, including her own conception.” 

Ashlyn smiled when she got a little chuckle out of the woman in her arms. 

“Do you think Chris will be mad?”

Ashlyn brushed some stray hairs off Tobin’s face, “no Toby, she will be sad but nothing about this is your fault. She loves you and she will still love you after you tell her.” 

“You never got mad at Ali?”

Ashlyn shook her head, “never. I was sad and I wanted to protect Ali because I knew she was hurting but I would never get mad at her Toby.” 

By the time Christen walked in Tobin had dried her tears and Ashlyn had made them both a cup of tea. It didn’t take long for Christen to notice Tobin’s red rimmed eyes though and she rushed over. 

“What’s going on honey, are you okay? Did something happen?”

Before Christen could speak again, Ashlyn interrupted.

“I’m gonna go to the kitchen, let her talk Chris,” Christen nodded at her, a bit bewildered as to why Ashlyn was telling her what to do but she followed her instructions. 

She grabbed Tobin’s hand waiting for her to speak. 

It took a while for Tobin to find the words even if they were simple and straightforward.

“I got my period.” 

Tobin could hear Christen try and compose herself, she didn’t dare look at her, she was afraid she would see a look of resentment. 

Christen pulled her into a hug, pressing a kiss on Tobin’s cheek for good measure. 

“Are you okay?” 

Tobin fiddled with her fingers, “yeah, just a bit crampy.”

“I wasn’t talking physically Tobin.”

When Christen pulled back from the hug she could see Tobin staring down at her hands, still pulling and twisting her fingers. It was a nervous habit Christen had grown to love, “what’s going on up here?” Christen tapped Tobin’s temple lightly but even that didn’t get Tobin to look at her. 

Tobin shrugged her shoulders but didn’t say a word, not until Christen grabbed her chin to gently nudge her eyes upward. Christen could see the tears starting to assemble in Tobin’s eyes.

“I failed again…” 

Tears were now really starting to come down and Christen couldn’t keep her own at bay. 

“You didn’t fail, you do everything right, our little one just isn’t ready yet.”

Christen could see the words were slowly getting through to Tobin even if she was still crying. 

“We have time my love.” 

Tobin didn’t cheer up when everyone came over or when they ate dinner, but no one expected her too. They weren’t there to make her pretend to be cheerful, they were there to make sure she knew they had her back even when things were not going as planned. 

Tobin couldn’t help tearing up again looking at her little niece and nephew playing after they had finished dinner. She sat in the middle of their little play area, she wiped noses and smoothed down clothing, all the while wishing for her own little one to join her niece and nephew.

“Toby no cry,” Tobin smiled at the little girl who had toddled towards her and was softly patting her cheek. She dropped herself down in Tobin’s lap happy to have claimed her favorite auntie before her brother could. Tobin laughed for the first time that day when her little niece gave her a sticky ice cream kiss, “Toby better now?” 

Tobin tickled her sides, making the toddler squeal with laughter, “I am now little love-bug.” 

::::::::::::

“What’s going on in that beautiful brain of yours?”

Ashlyn smiled subconsciously at her wife, just looking at her made her smile. She had been sitting staring at the sun dipping down into the sea.

“Do you think I’m pretty?”

Ali dropped down next to her in the sand and wrapped an arm around her waist, “of course, you’re my hot, gorgeous surf babe, who is now my wife.” 

Ashlyn leaned her head down on Ali’s shoulder, “but do you think I’m pretty, like Ali pretty?”

Ali let out that high giggle Ashlyn fell in love with 10 years ago, the giggle that could light up any room. “What do you mean babe?” 

Ashlyn turned to sit facing Ali, “do you think I’m pretty like you or Christen, like pretty-pretty?” 

Ali still didn’t really seem to understand, she cocked her head the side, it distracted her for a moment. 

“I don’t wear dresses or high heels or..” Before Ashlyn could finish Ali had silenced her with her hand. “What brought this up Ash? You’re the most beautiful person I know, why are you doubting that?” 

Ali knew Ashlyn had something to confess when she refused to look her in the eye. 

“I saw some comments on my suit,” Ali rolled her eyes once she figured out what her wife must have read online. 

They had been married for 24 hours and already internet assholes were trying to ruin her day. 

“Ash look at me,” Ashlyn slowly lifted her head so Ali could see her beautiful hazel eyes. 

“You’re the prettiest woman I know, you have to trust me on that. I don’t care what some internet assholes are saying, you looked badass and hot and pretty and beautiful in your suit. I don’t care what you look like or how many dresses or suits you wear, I care about you, not your wardrobe.” 

Ashlyn blushed after hearing Ali’s speech, “so you think I’m like Christen pretty or you pretty?” 

Ali kissed her without answering, she felt Ashlyn react to the kiss, she almost laughed thinking about how easy Ashlyn was to distract at times. 

When she pulled away Ashlyn pouted at her, “put that bottom lip away babe, I thought you would want me to answer your question?” Ashlyn seemed to need a second to remember what she had asked but she did so eventually and blushed as soon as she realized. 

“I don’t think you’re Christen pretty or me pretty babe.”

Ashlyn dropped her eyes, she buried her hands in the sand beneath her, needing something to do with them. Ali gave her another quick kiss which got Ashlyn to look up. 

“I think you’re Ashlyn pretty and don’t tell Christen but you have her beat by miles baby.” 

“Really?”

Ashlyn’s smile was bright enough to light up the now almost dark beach, “hey, I married you right?” 

Ashlyn leaned over to give her a sweet kiss, “yeah, but I kinda still can’t believe you did that.” 

::::::::::::

“Okay here is the deal kid, you puke on it, you buy it, got it?” 

Megan wasn’t paying attention to the five people looking at her with identical faces filled with confusion, joy and laughter. She was holding ten-month-old Noah in front of her to look straight into his eyes, “you got it kid?” 

Noah looked at her and giggled while grabbing her sunglasses of her head, “that’s Gucci, you better watch it.” Noah looked at her and then at the glasses in his hand before putting one of the ends in his mouth. 

“Christen! Your kid is mocking me.” Noah giggled again, waving the glasses around in his chubby fist. 

“You better watch it kid,” Megan had sat Noah down in her lap and was now pointing at him trying to make a point. Noah didn’t seem to care or understand though and let himself fall forward, wrapping his chubby arms around Megan. He cuddled close to her chest and stayed there, completely happy. 

“Okay, I guess you’re still pretty cute, but the ground rules still stand, you don’t pee on auntie Pinoe, that’s what your parents are for.” 

That’s when the other five adults finally lost it. Tobin was leaning heavily on Christen, trying not to fall off her chair. Ashlyn was holding onto Tobin’s arm while keeping a hysterically laughing Ali from falling out of her chair. Sue meanwhile was hopelessly trying to convince her wife that she wasn’t laughing at her. 

“What?? He peed on me; he should be happy that I’m even allowing him to be within 6 feet of me.” 

Christen was drying her eyes while trying to compose herself enough to talk to her friend. 

“He is 10 months old Pinoe, he didn’t do it on purpose.”

Megan scoffed at her, then turned back to the baby in her lap. “You’re lucky I like you kid, or you would be sitting over there in a sealed off baby jail.” 

Megan’s hand pointed to somewhere far away from where they were sitting but Noah had other priorities. He had grabbed Megan’s hand and give it a sloppy kiss, a skill he had picked up from watching Tobin do it every day when Christen would leave in the morning. 

“Stop being cute,” Megan pointed at Noah again, who just let himself drop onto her chest again, he was growing tired and settled in for a nap. 

“Ugh Tobin, he inherited your cuddle genes, he is going to get away with everything when he grows up, I can already tell.” 

Before they all went their separate ways, Megan squeezed her little nephew extra tight and kissed his chubby cheek, “love you little buddy even when you pee on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew that second one was a bit emotional i hope it was alright
> 
> I'm loving all the comments, it really helps motivate me to go on to the next chapter, so thank you all.
> 
> If you want, come talk to me on Tumblr, you can sent me prompts or ideas as well https://hardtchill.tumblr.com/


	9. Gayng snapshots part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan and Sue have some exciting news to share, two excited little munchkins make an appearance  
> Christen has to deal with Tobin's pregnancy cravings, Ashlyn is both helpful and unsympathetic  
> Christen has an anxiety attack, thankfully someone knows what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning for the last snapshot, it's not that deep but i rather give a trigger warning too many than too few.

“Do you think they will like it?”

Sue had been watching Megan pace around the room for half an hour waiting for her to finally burst. She was reminded of the time Megan wanted to introduce her to her friends, nearly 10 years ago.

“Babe, they will love it, calm down. If you keep pacing like that you will create a path in the carpet.”

Megan didn’t stop pacing until Sue pulled her down on the bed to give her a hug.

“Why are you so nervous? You know they will always support us, and we have talked about it before.”

Megan melted into the embrace, finally calming down her breathing to an acceptable level.

“It’s just that it’s suddenly real, when we were talking before it was all hypothetical, now it’s real.”

Sue didn’t want to laugh at her wife, but she couldn’t stop herself.

“Our friends know we were serious, they won’t be surprised we have taken the final step, they will be excited for us.”

“Are you sure?”

Sue cherished these moments, there weren’t many people who experienced this Megan. The woman who got nervous and fidgety whenever she had news to share.

“They will love us before and after we tell them babe, you can trust me on that.”

Megan calmed down somewhat, but the nerves stayed, not that Sue expected anything other than that. She would be lying if she didn’t feel some nervous jitters either.

They were the last to arrive at Ali and Ashlyn’s house, when they walked in they were immediately tackled by two 5-year-olds. They each grabbed one of them much to the kids protest as they were too busy trying to kill each other. Megan had Olivia draped over her shoulder and Sue had put James on her hip as they walked into the living room.

“Do you know these kids Sue? This cutie doesn’t seem familiar.”

Before Sue could answer both kids started laughing, like they always did.

“It’s us auntie Pinoe! James and Olivia”

Megan gasped, “you mean you’re James and Olivia Harris? That can’t be right, last time I saw them they were just munchkins.”

Olivia started squirming from her place on Megan’s shoulder and got herself into a position where she could see her aunties face.

“It’s true auntie Pinoe.”

Megan pretended to think about it, “hmm, well if that’s true you should be able to finish the secret sentence right?”

Olivia and James nodded their little heads enthusiastically.

“The words I love you could never be enough.”

“I suppose we’ll have to invent new ones.”

“MUNCHKINS IT’S YOU.”

The two little ones giggled when Sue and Megan spun them around in their arms.

“We told you auntie Pinoe”

“But you wouldn’t listen”

Sue and Megan laughed at how the twins were finishing each other’s sentences. They settled the kids on their hip and walked into the living room in search of the other adults.

Dinner was great, the wine during and after was even better. The kids were in bed after a theater version of their favorite bedtime story, acted out by Tobin and Megan.

Megan was stalling and Sue knew it. First it was her helping Ali cook, then it was the bedtime story, now it was the insistence on talking about art with Tobin. Sue had tried to get the conversation to where they needed it to go but Megan of all people kept steering it away.

It took a well-placed elbow in her ribs and a few whispered words in her ear to get Megan to stop her stalling. Sue looked at her expectantly, but Megan didn’t start, she just stared back at her.

“We have some news to share.”

Sue got everyone’s attention and ignored Megan’s nervous bouncing.

“Megan and I have gotten our official foster license.”

It was quiet for 2 seconds before Ashlyn and Tobin started squealing and Ali had to shush them to make sure they wouldn’t wake the kids.

“You’re doing it? Like for real, you’re going to be foster parents?”

Megan laughed at Ashlyn and Tobin’s excitement. “We are, we told them we would love to foster any kid, but we will probably be getting older kids since they are harder to place. We don’t like the idea of these kids living in group homes, so we agreed to foster kids who aren’t easy to place.

Christen’s leaned over to pull Megan into a hug, “I’m so proud of you, you’re going to give these kids such a good home.”

Sue grabbed Megan’s hand and smiled at her, “we are, these kids are going to get the best home.” 

When they left that night extra tight hugs were shared. The next time they saw each other they would probably have a nervous child with them ready to meet its aunties, they couldn’t wait.

:::::::::::::::::

 **Pressi:** Ash, help

 **Ash:** Hey Pressi, what has you up this late?

 **Pressi:** I am sorry Ash, but Tobin is upset, and I don’t know what to do.

 **Ash:** What did you do?

 **Pressi:** Why do you assume it’s my fault?

 **Ash:** She is pregnant, you’re not, therefor it’s your fault.

 **Pressi:** I went out to buy her ice cream at 11pm, then when I came home she changed her mind and wanted a different flavor. Now I’m at the store again buying more.

 **Ash:** Yeah so?

 **Pressi:** She is being unreasonable Ash, how am I supposed to know what flavor she ends up wanting?

 **Ash:** She isn’t unreasonable, she is pregnant. Just get every flavor and your problem is solved.

 **Pressi:** But that is such a waste, she is not going to eat all that.

 **Ash:** Oh sweetie, just trust me when I tell you that she will eat all that.

 **Pressi:** Fine, I will buy It all but I’m going to have a serious talk with her when I get home.

 **Ash:** Goodluck with that CP, just remember that the couch isn’t that comfy.

Christen sighed while she grabbed one of all the ice cream flavors the store had. When she opened the door to their house she could hear Tobin walking towards her. Before she had time to put the bags down she felt her wife pull her into a hug, she wanted to pull away at first but stopped when she felt tears soaking her hoodie.

“Hey, what’s wrong baby, why are your crying?” Christen pulled Tobin head back off her shoulder so she could look at her. She held Tobin’s face in her two hands, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

“I was terrible to you and now I’m hungry and sad and I can’t stop crying.”

Christen didn’t want to smile, she really didn’t but something about Tobin being all emotional was really cute. She pulled her into another hug, mostly because she knew Tobin wouldn’t appreciate the smile that was currently on her face.

She pulled Tobin to the couch in the living room and had her sit down while she went to the kitchen to grab two spoons.

“Which ice cream do you want babe?”

She had yelled from the kitchen but hadn’t received an answer because Tobin was too busy sorting through the bags. When she walked back into the living room Tobin was holding up three different tubs.

“These?”

Christen wanted to say something but held her tongue, remembering what Ashlyn had said. She wasn’t going to mention how eating chocolate fudge, brownie and coffee flavored ice cream probably wasn’t the best dietary decision to make. When she had put the remaining ice cream in the freezer she dropped down on the couch next to Tobin. She pulled her wife into her side determined to have her be happy.

After 10 bites Tobin put the ice cream on the table.

“Do we have any Cheese puffs Chris?”

Christen held back a groan when she heard Tobin’s question, she channeled her inner Zen before she answered.

“We don’t baby, do you want me to get you some?”

:::::::::::::::::

Everything was a blur, people were running around, others were telling her to sit down. She got a glass of water shoved in her hand, but she was shaking too much to hold it properly. People were touching her shoulders trying to make her calm down, she wished they wouldn’t do that. She could see Megan’s bright pink hair in front of her holding her hand, she could hear Ali’s voice. She wanted to tell them to stop trying to help because it wasn’t helping. The sounds were overwhelming as were all the people.

She tried to focus on her breathing but there was too much going on around her to focus. Another person just grabbed her and forced her into a hug, this wasn’t helping. She closed her eyes trying to shut everything out.

From one moment to the next Christen noticed silence, complete and utter silence. She didn’t open her eyes, but she realized the people must have gone because she wasn’t being touched anymore.

She went back to trying to control her breathing, now that she was alone it worked. 

She realized she wasn’t alone when she heard a calm and sweet voice fill the silence.

“Is there something you need Chris?”

She didn’t panic again, she knew that voice, she knew who was with her. She didn’t want to speak so she nodded her head at hearing the question.

“What is it you need Chris?”

Again, Christen didn’t offer a verbal answer, she reached her arms out, still with her eyes closed.

“You need a hug Chris?”

Christen nodded once more before she felt a warm body sit down next to her. She felt two arms wrap around herself, she leaned into the touch.

She was exhausted by the time her breathing had gone back to normal and she didn’t feel overcome with anxiety anymore. She started to feel the shame creep up on her, she had freaked out in a sea of people, they must think she was crazy.

“It’s okay Chris, you’ll be okay.”

Something about her voice was soothing and calming, it made her worries disappear.

When she finally opened her eyes, she saw the empty room. It looked weird, 30 minutes ago it was full off happy people, now it just held the two of them. She turned her head to look at Sue, who had an easy smile on her face. Her friendly eyes were showing a slight worry, but she saw no judgement. 

“Tobin will be here soon Chris, Ashlyn called her guessing you would want to see her.”

Christen let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding; Tobin would be here soon.

“Thank you for staying with me, did you kick everyone out?”

Sue smiled at her, “I did, I noticed that all those people weren’t exactly helping.” Christen smiled back at her, “they meant well.”

“They did, but that was pretty scary wasn’t it?”

Christen nodded before melting into Sue’s embrace again, “I couldn’t control anything, and I felt like I couldn’t breathe.” She didn’t want to cry but she couldn’t help the tears that were escaping.

“It’s okay Chris, you’re safe.”

Christen didn’t feel like getting up, she was tired, and she felt weak.

“I want Tobin,” she managed to choke out.

“She will be here soon sweetie.”

Sue wasn’t lying, 5 minutes later she heard a couple quick soft knocks on the door, followed by the voice she had wanted to hear for the past 30 minutes.

When Tobin came in she rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug. Christen felt all remaining anxiety leave her body as soon as Tobin allowed her to curl up and hide her face in her ever-present hoodie.

She could hear Tobin thanking Sue, but she didn’t pay much attention. Tobin was warm and soft, like she always was, she was the constant in her life she needed to feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you want to read next, i have some loose ideas written down but i could always use some input. More or less kids? More or less flashbacks? More full group snapshots or more smaller 2-3 people snapshots? Let me know. 
> 
> As for my choice of Sue in the last snapshot. I always feel like she has this calm energy, no clue why but she seems like a person who would know what to do.
> 
> I'm loving all the comments, it really helps motivate me to go on to the next chapter, so thank you all. 
> 
> If you want, come talk to me on Tumblr, you can sent me prompts or ideas as well https://hardtchill.tumblr.com/


	10. Gayng snapshots part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin is pregnant and grumpy, Christen is maybe a tad overprotective  
> Post WWC win, Pinoe ends up in bed with Ashlyn and Ali, Pinoe has some precious information to share  
> Sue comes home to Megan after 3 weeks of travel, sleepy cuddles

“TOBIN POWELL HEATH, WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?”

The sight of Tobin turning around at the backdoor, looking innocent with her favorite soccer ball under her arm and a lollipop in her mouth (pregnancy craving #394) was almost enough to make Christen smile, almost. 

“There is a pick-up game in 30 minutes.”

Tobin was wearing that pout that Christen had been dealing with for 7 months already, somehow being pregnant made her pout more powerful.” 

“YOU’RE 7,5 MONTHS PREGNANT!”

Tobin kicked at something on the floor.

“Yeah so?”

Christen walked towards her to grab the ball from her.

“SO, you can’t go play in a pick-up game, you will get hurt.”

Tobin was ready to argue but Christen silenced her with a wave of her hand. 

“Don’t even try. You know what the doctor said, no contact sports until after you give birth.”

Tobin scowled rushing past Christen back into the house, she dropped down onto the couch in the living room. When Christen walked in Tobin had already crossed her arms over her chest and was looking at her with a displeased face. Due to her belly it only made her look cute though, something Tobin wasn’t happy about. 

“We can still watch. We could even pass the ball back and forth while we watch.” Christen could see Tobin was warming up to the idea but it was going to take some work.

“Can I still juggle?”

“Feet only, no jumping or fancy tricks.”

Tobin’s pout hadn’t disappeared, but she seemed to realize this was the best she was going to get. 

“Fine, let’s go.”

For a pregnant lady Tobin was surprisingly fast in getting up and out the door. Christen made sure to grab some water, snacks and a blanket to sit on before she followed her outside. 

As Christen had expected Tobin had tired pretty quickly from the walk to the soccer field, juggling and making up trick shots to keep herself occupied. Christen had spread out the blanket when they got to the field and was now trying to get Tobin to sit down and admit she was tired. Tobin only sat down when Christen bribed her with a packet of sour patch kids (pregnancy craving #383). She however was not happy when Christen left her on the blanket to go and take some shots on goal with one of their friends before the game started

“Who pissed in your cereal this morning momma?” 

Tobin didn’t react to Ashlyn’s comment, she only reacted when Ashlyn stole a candy from her. 

“Chris is not letting me play, I’m FAT and now you’re stealing my food!”

Ashlyn was trying really hard not to laugh at the second remark, it was a good thing Tobin refused to look at her or she wouldn’t have managed. 

“Eating those is not going to solve your second problem.”

“Shut up.”

Ashlyn pulled her into a side hug, she ignored Tobin’s initial complains knowing she never turned down a hug. 

“How is the monster munchkin?” 

She was trying to change the subject, but Tobin was relentless

“Annoyed like his mama.” 

Ashlyn could see a hint of a smile on Tobin’s face, “come on Toby, tell me why you’re really upset.” 

Tobin didn’t look at her, she was watching her wife curve ball after ball behind the goalkeeper. 

“Christen refuses to fuck me.” 

Ashlyn almost choked on her candy when she heard Tobin’s speak.

“The doctor didn’t even say we couldn’t, this is just Christ being overprotective, meanwhile I’m going crazy!” 

Ashlyn quickly got up ignoring Tobin’s hand that tried to pull her down, “don’t worry Tobs I will fix it.”

Tobin didn’t know what to expect but seeing Ashlyn run over to Christen and pull her off the field was a fun visual. 

“Ash, what the hell, I was warming up the keeper.”

Ashlyn stopped pulling her along once they were at a safe distance from the other players. 

“Stop doing that and start warming up your wife.”

Christen just gave her a confused look, “is she cold?” Christen tried to look over Ashlyn’s shoulder to look where Tobin was still sitting on her blanket.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, “no, she is sexually frustrated Chris go warm her up with an orgasm.” 

Christen blushed, you would think that after so many years she would get used to Ashlyn’s crude remarks, but no. 

“I don’t want to hurt her.”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes again, “sex isn’t going to hurt her Chris, ask your doctor if you want, just make sure to get that frown off her face.” 

Christen looked over to Tobin again, still on her blanket, still pouting. She laughed out loud suddenly, “you’re telling me she has been grumpy all this time because she is horny?” 

Ashlyn patted her on the back with a grin on her face, “there you go Pressi, have fun tonight.”

:::::::::::::

“P, get the fuck out of the bed.”

“Nope,” Megan let the P pop for extra effect, she turned around on the bed so she could face Ashlyn. “I’m your chaperone, you two are not allowed to do anyyyything dirty until you’re married.”

Ashlyn sat up looking at her drunk best friend, “we are in a fucking plane.” Ashlyn was trying to push Megan off the bed but apparently Drunk Megan was even heavier than sober Megan. “Don’t take me for a fool, you could join the mile-high club. Pressi told me it’s sky rocketing.” Megan giggled at her own joke, “sky rocketing, I’m a comedic genius.” 

“Megan, get the fuck out, we’re not joining the mile-high club.” Ashlyn settled back down on the bed before she suddenly sat up again looking at Megan with wide eyes. “What do you mean PRESSI told you?” Ashlyn was now wide awake trying to get Megan to talk but she was too busy staging a thumb war between her own two thumbs.

“Ali, babe, ALI, wake up!” 

Ali had almost been asleep, even with all the noise around her. “What is it? I want to sleep.” Ashlyn reached over Megan to grab Ali’s hand, “you need to get P to talk.”

Why are you trying to get her to talk? She is drunk, be glad she is finally quiet and sleep.”

Ashlyn was half laying on top of Megan at this point so she could look at Ali. “But babe, she said that Pressi had sex in a plane, I need details.” Ali groaned and turned on her side away from the two lunatics in her bed. 

Ashlyn had given up on getting Ali’s help and was looking around to see if she could see where Christen had crashed. She turned the flashlight on her phone on but was hit square in the face by a pillow not even 10 seconds after, Alyssa’s accuracy was deadly.  
Ashlyn turned to Megan when she felt her tug on the sleeve of her shirt. “What is it P, you ready to tell me?”

Megan smiled brightly at her, “look, lefty won.” 

:::::::::::::

Sue was trying to be as quiet as possible knowing Megan and her sensitive ears would wake up at the softest sound. She was going to wake her up anyway once she got to bed but that was still better than waking her up while she was still at the front door. She surprised herself by being able to successfully navigate her way through their shared apartment in the dark. 

She opened the bedroom door without making a sound and smiled at the sight that greeted her. Megan was all cuddled up in the comforter, hugging what was supposed to be her pillow close. 

She decided to push her luck since Megan was still asleep and go to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

When she came out Megan was still asleep, she only woke up once Sue crawled into the bed. Sue didn’t even have the time to lay down in her usual spot before Megan had attached herself to her. Within seconds Megan had managed to tangle their legs together and position her head right on Sue’s chest. 

“Do you greet every intruder this way?”

“Only the cute ones who cuddle me really good.”

Sue chuckled at her girlfriend’s sleepy voice, “I missed you baby.” Megan lifted up her head to give her a badly aimed kiss that landed on Sue’s jaw. “Missed you more, tell the WMBA to go fuck themselves next time they take you away from me for 3 weeks.” Sue let out another chuckle, “will do baby, now go to sleep, you will see me every day this week.” 

Megan relaxed at hearing the conformation of what she already knew, they didn’t have to leave each other any time soon. Sue felt Megan lay her head back on her chest and pulling her arms tight around her stomach. She pressed a kiss on the bright pink hair she loved to hate so much. She never imagined she would fall in love to the point where she dreaded being even a night away from the woman in her arms. 

Love was a silly little thing and she was filled with it, all meant for the snoring, pink haired cuddle monster in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this technically wasn't finished, i wanted to add a snapshot in with Tobin/Chris looking for the Stacy tree but i got halfway through and figured i wanted to keep this chapter happy and fluffy. I will add it in the next chapter. 
> 
> I'm loving all the comments, it really helps motivate me to go on to the next chapter, so thank you all.
> 
> If you want, come talk to me on Tumblr, you can sent me prompts or ideas as well https://hardtchill.tumblr.com/


	11. Gayng snapshots part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen go and find the perfect Stacy tree.  
> Sue finally comes 'home' to Megan during the beginning of the pandemic.  
> The Gayng watches a horror movie, Tobin shouldn't have chosen this movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie i write about in the last snapshot is Insidious. I don't describe a whole lot but there is one moment where i quote from the movie. If you have never seen it you can watch this short clip, you don't have too since i'm pretty sure it's easy enough to understand without seeing it but i thought i would ad it for the people who like to see it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3hJf7uN-GA

Tobin knew what day it was, she woke up that morning with Christen still beside her. Normally Christen would be doing her Yoga or her meditation by now, she would probably be half through her first cup of coffee already. Tobin always stumbled in somewhere between cup of coffee #1 and breakfast to snuggle up to Christen on the couch.

Not today.

Tobin could see the dried-up tears on her finance’s face, even with her eyes closed it was clear they were red from crying. It hurt to think that Christen had been crying and she hadn’t been there to comfort her. It was something Christen was still working on, Tobin always told her to wake her up but Christen hardly ever did. 

When she looked at the clock on the wall she saw she had to hurry. She leaned over to where Chris was still pretending to be asleep and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

“Wake up baby, we have somewhere to go.” 

Christen stirred but didn’t open her eyes.

“We can’t go anywhere, we’re in quarantine.” 

Tobin gave her another kiss, on her forehead this time. 

“I made special arrangements, come on.” 

Tobin grabbed onto both of Christen’s hands and pulled her up and off the bed. She pulled her with her to the bathroom and removed her clothes for her. She was gentle when she pulled the old UNC t-shirt over Christen’s wild curls and gathered the same curls in a bun. She pushed Christen into the shower before quickly removing her own clothes and joining her. 

She spent time washing Christen, knowing how her fiancé hated to start the day feeling unclean. She wiped her face clean of any remaining tear tracks and pressed a kiss to all the spots they had been.

She dried her off with the same amount of care before handing her some comfy clothes for the day.

After breakfast and coffee Tobin was ready to leave but Christen wasn’t. 

“We’re not supposed to leave, you know that.”

It was telling how short and direct Christen was in her answers. Tobin noticed she would try and pretend to be okay but her usual cheery and airy way of speaking was gone. She walked towards Christen to envelop her in a hug, pulling her in tight. 

“Trust me Chris. We’re not going far, I arranged everything.” 

Christen didn’t argue, Tobin had seen the bags under her eyes, she doubted Christen had slept more than a few hours. 

Tobin had called the store ahead of time, they were open, but she didn’t want to just walk in and having to wait or go in with other people. The store agreed to reserve it for an hour so they could look around without other people being allowed in. 

Christen made a sound of recognition when Tobin pulled her into the store, they had been here before. It was one of Christen’s favorite places to get fresh flowers and plants. 

“What are we doing here?”

Tobin had briefly talked with the owner before they were lead into the greenhouse and Christen’s eyes immediately swooped around seeing all the different plants and flowers. 

Tobin went to stand behind her, pulling her into a hug by throwing her arms around her waist. 

“We’re here to pick up a Stacy tree, something that represents your mom and gives us something to remember her by every day.”

Christen turned around in Tobin’s arms, Tobin could see the tears starting to assemble in her eyes. 

“Really? You arranged this specially for me?” 

Tobin pulled her into another hug. 

“I know you’re sad baby and that’s okay, I want you to have something you can see grow when you think of Stacy.” 

Tobin held Christen’s face between her hands and used her thumbs to wipe away her tears. 

“You want to walk around?”

Christen didn’t answer, she put her own hands over Tobin’s before pulling them off her face and entwining them. She pulled Tobin with her to the first plant she wanted to see. 

Tobin spend an hour smiling and loving her fiancé. Christen stopped at every plant, admiring it for a moment before going to the next, as if she didn’t want to offend any of the plants in the greenhouse by not paying them attention. 

Tobin knew what plant she would choose 5 minutes in, but she didn’t disturb Christen’s process. She knew Christen would want to see each and every plant, that’s why she had asked for an hour. She mentally patted herself on the back for thinking ahead like that for once. 

As soon as they had made the rounds Christen walked straight to the plant Tobin knew she was going to choose. It was strong and had character, it would be visible throughout the apartment, it represented Stacy very well.

“Do you think it’s too big?” 

Christen’s voice was small and unsure but Tobin couldn’t help but smile at her. She pulled Christen into a hug once more and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“It’s perfect.”

And it truly was.

:::::::::::::::

Sue didn’t know if she had ever been this tired. She had been awake for 24 hours at least and she was hauling her luggage behind her on her way to her apartment. Megan had arrived yesterday, and Sue was anxious to join her. 

Who would have expected them to land in a freaking epidemic while being on opposites sides of the country? They argued for days, Megan wanted to come back to Seattle, but since there was no lock down she still had to work.

Sue grabbed the first flight out she could and here she was hauling her heavy suitcase through (thankfully) empty streets. 

The moment she managed to open the door and stepped through it she felt a solid mass attach herself to her. 

“Megan! We aren’t supposed to touch, I need to wash my hands and shower.” 

Sue’s betrayed her mind by pulling Megan even closer than she already was. She could hear Megan’s soft sobs against her chest while she dragged Megan with her to the living room so they could sit. 

“I was so afraid you would get sick or you being stuck in Seattle and not being with you.” 

Sue’s heart broke a little when she heard, saw and felt Megan’s usually strong persona crumble. She felt Megan settle in her lap, she felt an immense feeling of relief wash over here when she realized they wouldn’t be apart during this.

“It’s okay baby, I’m here and we’re healthy.”

Sue wanted to say more but what could she say? She was looking for the right words but couldn’t find them. She couldn’t promise it would all be okay or that they wouldn’t get sick, she felt helpless.

“I need to shower.”

They weren’t the words she wanted to say but they were the ones she needed to have Megan hear. She wasn’t lying, she had just been in an airport and even without knowing all the details, she knew airports were a source of infection on normal days, let alone now. 

Megan got off her lap but didn’t seem to care about keeping her distance right now. 

“We’re sleeping in the same bed Sue, I’m not going to stay away from you for 2 weeks, it’s not even possible with the limited space we have.”

She held out her hand, which Sue reluctantly took. Megan’s words were getting through to her.

She let Megan pull her into the bathroom and followed her lead when she started shrugging her clothes off.

“You’re going to shower with me then?”

Megan didn’t answer, she just got into the shower and pulled Sue with her. Sue didn’t even have time to acclimate to the hot water before Megan hugged her again.

“Don’t start, I missed you, I’m scared, and I need hugs.”

Sue pulled back from the hug, she was now looking at her pouting girlfriend, she leaned forward to give Megan a kiss. 

“I wasn’t going to complain, I think we both need this right now.” 

:::::::::::::::

“What are we watching Tobs?”

Tobin smiled at how Ashlyn just walked into her house, putting her coat on a hanger and kicking her shoes somewhere near the shoe rack Christen had insisted on buying. She liked it when her friends were comfortable in her home. 

“Hello to you too Ash,” she said while closing the door behind Ashlyn, “we’re watching Insidious.” Ashlyn stopped in her tracks and turned around when she heard Tobin say the name of the movie. 

“You get scared watching Casper the friendly ghost, why did you choose Insidious?”

Tobin rolled her eyes while she blushed, “that was one-time Ash and that dude is creepy. I heard it’s a good movie, I will be fine.” 

Ashlyn decided against warning her, this could get fun. 

When she walked into the living room she gave Ali, who had been out with Christen a quick kiss. 

“Hey babe, did you hear we are watching Insidious?” 

Ali pulled Ashlyn down next to her on the couch, “we’re watching what? Tobin gets scared watching Jungle Book.” They both looked at a sheepishly looking Tobin in the doorway, “that snake is big okay just leave it alone.” 

Luckily Tobin was saved by the bell, literally. She went to greet Sue and Megan who like Ashlyn made themselves at home right when they walked in. 

“Did you hear P? We’re watching Insidious.” 

Megan pulled back from hugging Tobin when she heard Ashlyn yell at her from across the room. 

“You sure Tobs? You got scared watching Finding Nemo.”

Tobin threw her hands up in frustration, “YES, I’m sure and that Fish with the light and the teeth is frightening.” 

Right at that moment Christen walked in with the wine and the snacks and looked around at her groups of friends. 

“You still sure about the movie babe.”

Tobin groaned at hearing her girlfriend’s question while the others laughed. 

“Apparently she can handle it Chris, but chances are she will be sleeping under your bed instead of in it for the next couple of weeks.” Everyone but Tobin laughed at Sue’s pretty accurate description of what would probably be happening.

Tobin put her foot down one more time before they all agreed and started the movie. 

They were 10 minutes in when Tobin knew she had made a big mistake, she felt herself pulling up the blanket she had grabbed higher and higher. By now it was so high it almost covered her eyes which was actually a great plan, the problem was that it didn’t drown out the sound. 

She continued to be brave for another 10 minutes but with every scare she had subconsciously scooted closer to Christen. By now she was practically sitting on top of her girlfriend, when she started to move away Christen pulled her closer. 

“It’s about to get scary babe.” 

Tobin wanted to whisper back asking what she meant thinking that the movie up until now had been plenty scary. Before she could she heard the sound of piano music coming from the tv and although every fiber in her body told her not to watch, she did. 

“I want it, I want it, I want it NOW.”

The only reason Tobin didn’t let out a loud scream was because she had used her hand to cover her mouth. She was trembling and shaking when Christen finally pulled her onto her lap and hugged her tight. 

“It’s okay baby, it’s just a movie.” 

Tobin buried herself in Christen’s arms.

“But, but the baby.”

Christen was busy pressing kisses to her temple, “the baby is fine, everything is fine.” 

It took Tobin a solid 20 minutes to stop shaking. Christen was whispering in her ear, Tobin didn’t take in any of the words, but her soft and soothing voice was helping her calm down. 

The others refrained from teasing her, they could tell she was legitimately scared. Ashlyn and Megan bickered over the popcorn Megan wasn’t sharing, Sue and Ali tried to get them to stop trash talking.

Tobin meanwhile hadn’t even heard the movie being paused or her friends debating on what to watch now. They settled on Jumanji with Ashlyn saying no movie with both the Rock and Jack Black in it could ever be scary.

Tobin only let herself raise her head from Christen’s chest when she heard the familiar thumping song. She blushed bright red when she realized her friends had changed the movie for her. 

“You okay baby?” 

Tobin blushed even more when she looked straight into Christen’s beautiful green eyes, “I thought I would be fine.” 

Christen smiled at her, “it’s okay Toby, I will forever watch Disney movies with you if that makes you feel better.” She added a kiss to Tobin’s nose to make her point, Tobin blushed again but covered it up well by giving Christen a real kiss. 

“Hey lovebirds, cut it out, Kevin Hart just figured out he will die if he eats cake.” 

Christen laughed at Megan’s description of what was going on. She pulled Tobin, who was moving away from her back into her lap. 

“Stay here baby, that way I can hold you whenever it gets scary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note. You may notice that I sometimes call T&C girlfriends and other times fiancés. Nope this is not me forgetting what word to use, it’s intentional. I go by the timeline of them getting engaged in December 2019 so that means that every time I refer to them as girlfriends the snapshot takes place before December 2019. Thought I would clarify that 
> 
> Another thing, I know there isn’t much A&A in this one, don’t worry there will be in the next one. I just haven’t gotten many prompts for them and I got a lot for T&C and S&P.
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment if you did, i love hearing from you guys. 
> 
> If you want to ask me a question or just have a chat you can find me on Tumblr, hardtchill.tumblr.com


	12. Gayng snapshots part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin tries to show Megan all her new artwork, while Christen tries to take a shower or the one where Tobin has no clue how her phone works and accidentally ends up giving Megan a show with Christen in the lead.   
> Ashlyn and Ali on their wedding night, Ashlyn telling Ali about the video she made for her.   
> The Gayng minus Sue recovering from their hangovers after the world cup. Sue shows up to help Christen with the drunk idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one took hella long to upload, i'm sorry

“Wait a minute P, I need to figure out how to flip the camera again so you can see.”

Tobin ignored the laughter on the other end of her phone about her still not understanding how her phone worked and tried to locate the damm button.

When she finally found it Megan could see all the new artwork she had been working on this week. She always felt a bit awkward showing off her art, but she knew it was something she just had to get over. Megan gushed over the equality painting she had made; it was actually an old design, but she had revamped it recently. When she had shown every piece of art she had made she started the process of finding the flip button again. 

“How the fuck do I turn this back?”

Megan was trying to give her instructions, but she really wasn’t helpful.

“Just press the little button”

“THERE ARE A LOT OF LITTLE BUTTONS.”

She once again ignored Megan’s laughter and used the only logical and guaranteed solution.  
  
“CHRIS, HELP.”

There was once a time when Christen would have come running when Tobin yelled for her, but she had long since realized that Tobin was not actually in danger when she yelled her name like that. She sighed to herself, she was just about to take a shower and of course that’s when Tobin needed her. She walked towards the living room where she found Tobin pressing her fingers to her phone with an annoyed frown on her face.

“what is it babe?”

When Tobin looked up, she had to remind herself to breath and that Megan was still there. Christen hadn’t bothered to put her clothes back on and was standing in front of her in just some loose-fitting shorts. Forgoing a shirt and a bra.

“You lucky bastard, I have said it before and I will say it now, Chris is way too hot for you Toby”

It was only then that Tobin suddenly realized that the camera was still showing the living room and not her own face. Weirdly enough that did give her the ability to find the flip option and force Megan to look at her face instead of her half naked fiancé. 

“Awh, I was enjoying the view.”

Tobin knew Megan was just teasing her, but she felt herself get a little possessive regardless.  
  
“Stop drooling over my fiancé.”

Christen meanwhile was looking around for a shirt to put on.

“Seriously Tobs? How many people am I going to flash because you can’t figure out how your phone works?”

Tobin blushed, being reminded of the time her mom was treated to the sight of Christen suntanning topples because she accidentally flipped the camera.

“At least Pinoe has seen it before so I guess you’re in the clear this time.”

Megan was laughing at her two friends; it didn’t surprise her at all that Tobin managed to do this on the regular.

Tobin looked over her shoulder to see Chris standing behind her doing that cute little wave she always did. She was temporarily distracted when she noticed Christen hadn’t actually put on a bra.

Tobin only managed to focus on the ongoing conversation when Christen poked her cheek, “what’s going on in that head of yours?”

“She just can’t stop thinking about your boobs Chris,” Tobin wanted to shut Megan up with a clever comeback, but she had none. Mostly because Megan was absolutely right.

“Didn’t you want to shower?”

Christen looked at her, clearly confused why she would bring that up now.

“My appearance just now wasn’t proof enough of that?”

Tobin saw Megan’s amused face when she turned back to look at the screen.

“Have to say bye now Megan, Chris needs to shower, and I need to help her.”

She didn’t wait for Megan to answer. She ended the call and grabbed Christen’s hand to drag her with her.

Christen’s giggle filled the room, but for once Tobin didn’t let it distract her, she was on a mission.

:::::::::::::::

“Where were you today after the ceremony?”

Ashlyn smiled at hearing her wife’s voice break the comfortable silence. Their wedding night was perfect so far, she had Ali in her arms and after a couple mind blowing orgasms they were now just enjoying the feel of their bodies being pressed together.

“I was around.”

She smiled again when she felt Ali press a kiss to the tattoo under her breasts, it had been a favorite of Ali’s since the first time she saw it.

“You’re my wife now, doesn’t that mean you’re required to tell me everything?”

Ali’s was tracing the lines of the tattoo with her finger now, something which was greatly distracting Ashlyn from coming up with an answer.

“I always tell you everything beautiful.”

Ashlyn buried her face in Ali’s hair, cherishing the closeness she hoped would always be there when she was with Ali.

“So, tell me where you were?”

Ashlyn chuckled at Ali’s insistence, “you really want to know?”

Ali sat up and swung a leg over Ashlyn’s stomach so she could straddle her. “I really, really want to know.”

Ashlyn didn’t speak right away, the sight of Ali sitting on top of her, completely naked was distracting her more than she was willing to admit. She snapped out of it when Ali’s hands found her face and their eyes connected.

_Her brown eyed girl, it has always been you._

“I wanted to walk around the venue and film a video for you. I want you to always know how much I love you and how you changed my life. What better time to do it than right after you promised me to be my wife?”

Ali looked stunned, “you did that for me?”

Ashlyn brushed the hair that had fallen in front of her wife’s face away.

“I love you and I want you to know it. If something were to happen to me I want you to have something you can watch, I want you to remember my face while I say the words to you.”

Ali didn’t make it through the whole explanation before she dropped her weight on top of Ashlyn and hugged her tight.

“You’re never allowed to leave me, ever.”

“I am not planning on it babe, I want to watch that video with you when we’re old and wrinkly. We can laugh at my grill and cherish the time we had together.”

Ali gave her a kiss while she giggled at the scene Ashlyn just set for her.

“Will you still love me when I’m old and wrinkly?”

_“Now, forever and always. I love you.”_

:::::::::::::::

“Dude, this was a very bad idea.”

Ashlyn groaned into Ali’s chest at hearing her best friend speak. “It wasn’t me, KO wanted to do shots.”

“Dudes, shut up, I need to sleep.” Tobin followed her instruction with a groan of her own.

The only one not suffering from a massive hangover seemed to be Christen who was busy making Tobin drink little sips of water. Ali passed out soon after they came to the room, why they all ended up in one room was a mystery no one was interested in solving right now.

“Someone cuddle me.”

Christen took pity on Megan and invited her over to where Tobin was still trying to burry herself further into her chest. Sue hadn’t been able to travel with the team, so Megan was the only one between them who didn’t have her girlfriend to cuddle with.

 _A couple hours later….._ Christen found herself being bored. She was still being used as a body pillow by both Tobin and Megan, but she wasn’t actually hungover. She had tried to get up but that just resulted in two sets of groans being heard and two pairs of hands holding her down.

She had been texting with Sue to pass time, Sue said she would be here in another 10 minutes and Christen couldn’t wait for the grant total of not hungover people in this room to double.

She wasn’t surprised when she heard the door to the room being opened, she had told Sue to grab a key from Dawn. She had described the current situation well enough for Sue to tiptoe through the room and not turn any lights on. The current inhabitants of the room probably wouldn’t take kindly to loud noises or bright lights.

She smiled at Sue when she stopped next to the bed.   
  
“Your little pink troll has been demanding attention.”

Sue chuckled at her description coupled with the sight of Megan curled up pressed into Christen’s side. She took a quick picture to add to the world cup album and handed Christen the coffee she had brought.

“You’re an angel.”

Sue didn’t react this time, she was too busy trying to wake Megan up. She started by stroking her back and whispering her name, but she was dead to the world.

“Is she still drunk?”

Christen, who in turn had tried to wake up Tobin didn’t have much luck either.

“Seeing as she downed the painkiller I gave her with Champagne I would say, yes.”

Sue didn’t know whether to laugh or think of an alcohol safety lecture to torment Megan with once she was awake, she opted for the first one for now.

Sue ended up needing to almost yell Megan’s name for her to open one of her two eyes. Once they managed to focus on the figure sitting on the edge of the bed she squealed. Sue was convinced she was still drunk when Megan instead of hugging her leaned over Christen to shake Tobin awake.

“TOBY, TOBY, TOBY, Sue is here, wake up!”

Tobin let out a familiar groan and tried to burrow her head underneath a pillow. When she couldn’t find one she looked up, like Megan she only opened one eye to look at Sue.

“Hi Sue, I’m gonna sleep now.”

Christen giggled at her lukewarm reaction and pulled her head down onto her chest again, “sleep baby.”

Megan meanwhile had managed to pull Sue down next to her, her minute-long energy burst was forgotten about. She, much like Tobin had found a place to rest her head and drifted off to sleep soon after.

It would take another 5 hours, a lot of coffee and many i missed you kisses from Sue to get Megan on a stage to give her speech.

(Later on, the group would conclude this was not the best idea they had ever had because a drunk Pinoe was an honest Pinoe. Oh well, most people enjoyed it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why this took me so long but i just couldn't get the words on paper. Still not really happy with how it turned out but staring at my computer longer isn't going to make it better. Hope you enjoyed regardless. 
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment if you did, i love hearing from you guys.
> 
> If you want to ask me a question or just have a chat you can find me on Tumblr, hardtchill.tumblr.com


	13. Gayng snapshots part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue and Megan introduce their foster son to the Gayng. Nathan has his own reservations and needs to battle through them to understand these wonderful people. Every member of the Gayng makes their own connection with this little boy and we learn about his life before he came to be with Sue and Megan.
> 
> It's soft, it's heartbreaking, it's sweet and it's sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, over 5000 words, this is officially the longest chapter i have ever written in any fic. This began as a quick prompt and ended up being much bigger. It's different from the normal snapshots so i hope you all don't mind that. Next chapter will be regular snapshots again.
> 
> Read and hopefully enjoy, there a lot of tears from me in this one. 
> 
> (Please read the end notes, i need to hear your opinion.)
> 
> Also, thank you gwatson230496 for beta reading this ❤.

“Nathan, you getting ready?” 

It was still a bit surreal to Sue to be calling for a 9-year-old boy to get ready so they could go and introduce him to their friends. She shook her head while finishing up the fruit salad she had promised to bring. 

“When did we become middle age, boring white people?”

Sue didn’t look up from her work when she heard Megan come in to complain. 

“At least we’re still gay.”

“True.” 

Once she had cut up the last strawberry she finally turned around to look at her wife. 

“Did you help him with his tie?” 

Megan smiled at her while she tried to steal a blueberry from the salad bowl. 

“Yes, he looks adorable. I told him he didn’t have to wear the suit, but he wants to make a good impression, I think he is a bit nervous.”

Sue slapped Megan’s hands away from the bowl much to Megan’s dismay. She didn’t have time to complain about it however because they could see a little face peek around the corner. 

Nathan had been with them for a little over two months, they noticed he was becoming more comfortable, but he was still nervous to walk into any room they were in. 

“Hey buddy, you look very smart. Want to help me out?”

The little boy immediately rushed to Sue’s side like he always did, they realized soon after he came to live with them that he felt more comfortable with them when he had something to do. 

Nathan was a quiet kid, no doubt a result of his past foster homes where he wasn’t allowed to speak. 

“Can you watch this fruit salad and make sure Megan doesn’t eat it while I change?” 

Nathan smiled at her and nodded, already turning his back to the bowl to keep his eyes on Megan.

“You can have as much as you want bud,” Sue whispered the words in Nathan’s ear. Enjoying the mock outrage on Megan’s face and the cute smile on Nathan’s. 

Sue had only just left the room when Megan rushed forward to the fruit bowl, but Nathan blocked her as best he could. Megan smiled at the solid weight pressing against her stomach. Nathan was small for his age, malnutrition will do that to a kid, but he was feisty. With all of his 50 pounds he was trying to push her away from the bowl, laughing while he did so. 

“Okay, okay, you win, can we strike a deal?” 

Nathan smiled at her and nodded.

“How about you let me eat some and I will give you whatever you want?” 

To any other kid this would be a dangerous proposition, but Megan knew Nathan wouldn’t ask for a puppy or something grant. It was sad in a way how Nathan’s wishes always seemed to be small, he never seemed to expect much. A wish for him was getting a second helping at dinner or getting to stay up late to watch a movie. 

“Can you tell me everyone again?”

Megan gave him a soft smile, of course that’s what he wanted. They had been preparing all week for Nathan to visit their friends. He had wanted to know everything to make sure he wouldn’t mess up by mixing up names. They had given him pictures of everyone with their names so he could practice, they would often find him in his room flipping through the pictures making sure he knew every detail. 

“First we have Ashlyn, my best friend, she has short blonde hair and always gets into trouble. She is married to Ali, who has really long black hair. She is really sweet and will probably ask you if you’re okay a lot. They have two kids called?” Megan knew Nathan knew this, so she felt comfortable asking him to answer. 

“James and Olivia.” 

“Yes! Good job kiddo.”

Megan popped a blueberry in her mouth and offered Nathan one as well. 

“Then we have Tobin, who has brown hair. She is really goofy and will probably want to play with you all night. She is married to Christen, who has dark curly hair. She gives the best hugs and what did we agree upon about that?” 

Nathan was staring down at her feet when Megan mentioned the topic he had been so worried about.

“I can say no.” 

Megan handed him a strawberry which got him to look up and smile.

“Exactly kiddo. No one will be disappointed, sad or anything else if you don’t want to do something. If you don’t feel comfortable saying it you can come to Sue or me and we can help okay?” 

Nathan nodded his little head again before reaching up into the bowl and taking two grapes, handing one to Megan. 

“Lastly we have the big dude right?” 

Nathan giggled while chewing his grape, “Noah.” 

Noah was the only one Nathan had met already, more so by accident than that it was planned. Christen and Tobin had an emergency at work a couple weeks back and Megan had agreed to watch Noah. They had told it would be fine if he didn’t want to meet Noah, the house was big enough to stay away from the toddler, but he had wanted too. They spent the afternoon playing with some toy cars Noah had brought and playing soccer in the backyard.

Despite the 6-year age difference both of them had enjoyed themselves and Noah had been enamored by Nathan and how he could make the cars go so fast. 

When Christen had come back to pick up Noah, Nathan had rushed upstairs. Hiding in one of the many hiding places he had found in the house. Another thing he had learned to do while in the system, find a place where you can’t be found. The first time he had hidden himself in that place it had taken Sue and Megan over an hour to find him. 

When they realized why he had taken to hiding they made it into a little den for him. They added some pillows, blankets and always had a bottle of water and a snack or two on hand for him. He loved it in there, he would take some toys and spend hours playing in there. Sue or Megan would check up on him every once in a while but they never forced him to come out or tell him to let them in. They let him be, just making sure that he was okay and know he was welcome to join them in the living room whenever he wanted. 

“Do you think they will like me?” 

Nathan was looking down at his feet again while waiting for the answer to his question. He didn’t notice Megan getting down on one knee until he could see her face level with his. It was something they always did when they wanted to make sure he was listening. 

“They will love you because they already do.” 

“How can they love me already? They don’t know me.” 

“Because they love Sue and me and we love you. Love transfers kiddo, you make our lives better every day you’re with us, our friends love you for that.” 

Megan was mildly shocked when Nathan hugged her tight. The only other time he had initiated a hug with her was when they told him he was coming home with them. Megan was pretty sure that hug was just filled with relief that he didn’t have to go back to the group home he had been in before his last foster home.

Sue was watching it happen from the hall, not wanting to disturb the moment. She waited until Nathan pulled back and returned to staring at his feet, clearly uncomfortable with his own need for intimacy. 

“What’s going on here? We need to go, get your shoes on bud.” 

Nathan took the escape like a madman and raced out of the room to go find his shoes. 

“He gave me a hug.” 

Megan was teary eyed, still kneeling as if she didn’t know how to get up. Sue grabbed onto her arms to lift her up and pulled her into a hug of her own.

“I know babe, he will be okay, he will get better and better with time. We just need to give him all the love he needs.” 

Not for the first time they found themselves thinking about their future and how they would love to make this arrangement more permanent. They had always spoken about adopting along with wanting to give temporary homes to kids who needed it. It just so happened that Nathan was the first child who came to them and that he was indeed up for adoption. It forced them to think about it sooner than they had expected but it only took a couple weeks with Nathan for them to know they wanted him to be permanently part of their family. 

The drive to Ashlyn and Ali’s house was uneventful. They kept a close eye on Nathan who was staring out of the window, not showing the nerves he was definitely feeling. That’s how they knew him, he had gotten used to hiding his feelings, it was going to be a long road until he would be comfortable with sharing his feelings.

When they pulled into the driveway almost 90 minutes later they looked at each other. Silently communicating about who would take Nathan and who would take the food and bags. 

It was Sue who ended up opening Nathan’s door for him and reaching out her hand to him. It was one of the few forms of physical interaction Nathan was okay with, whenever he was nervous he would grab onto their hands. 

“Can I fix your tie for you?” 

Nathan looked down at the tie that had shifted during the car ride and nodded. Sue reached over to tighten it for him and smoothed down the collar of his shirt while she was at it. 

“You’re going to be completely fine buddy but if you need some space or want to go home you can tell us and we will help you okay?” 

Nathan blushed a little, he wasn’t used to so much understanding and love being shown to him. It was a weird sensation to feel trust in grown-ups, but he did. 

He slowly made his way out of the car, not letting go of Sue’s hand. He could see Megan talking to someone at the front door who was helping with carrying some of their stuff in. 

When the woman came into view he immediately recognized her from the pictures he had. Her short blonde hair was up in a bun and he could see her pretty smile, he was sure this woman was Ashlyn. Right when he realized he also felt his nerves increase tenfold. 

He kept walking but with every step he moved closer to Sue’s side until he was half behind her. He liked that Sue didn’t let go off his hand or force him to greet Ashlyn when they came to stand in front of her.

When his eyes met Ashlyn’s, he could see her smile get even bigger.

“Sue, why didn’t you tell me our new favorite little dude had an impeccable sense of style?”

Nathan felt a giggle leave his mouth, he took in her appearance and noticed something that made him happy. 

“We have the same tie,” he whispered.

Ashlyn kneeled down in front of him like Sue and Megan always did.

“You want to know what I think Nathan?” 

He didn’t know why but he nodded his head.

Ashlyn bend forward a little so their heads were close, and she could share her thoughts. 

“I think we should form a secret club because we are the only ones with style here.”

Nathan felt another giggle leave his mouth, “we could have a secret password.” 

“Oh my gosh we should, we can coordinate our outfits and use the secret password so no one will know until we show up.” 

Nathan was full on giggling now along with Ashlyn. 

“We can tell Megan we’re wearing something else and fool her into wearing something silly.”

Megan dropped down to her knees next to them when she heard Nathan say this. 

“Ash, we have been here 5 minutes and you have already corrupted my kiddo.”

Ashlyn and Nathan looked at each other and laughed even harder, “we could make her wear a white tie with red spots.”

Nathan truly didn’t know if he had ever been this comfortable with someone he didn’t know but Ashlyn was just so silly he had to laugh. 

Right then he spotted a dark-haired woman looking down at him. He noticed she looked kind and had a really big smile, he knew this had to be Ali. He shuffled towards Megan subconsciously and grabbed her hand. He felt a little bit better when he felt Megan squeeze his hand and rub his back. 

“Nathan, I would like you to meet my wife Ali, don’t worry she is only strict with me. She is a real softie at heart.”

Nathan looked up shily to meet Ali’s eyes, he could see the twinkle in her eyes that reminded him of Sue’s whenever she was really happy. 

“Hello Ali,” he had wanted to sound strong and confident but what left his mouth was a mere whisper. 

“Hello Nathan, I hear you’re already in a secret club with Ashlyn, but would you be in mine instead? I know how to make your favorite cookies and I just so happen to have some for you.” 

Nathan felt his smile return when he heard Ali speak.

“You can make real sugar cookies?”

He had only told Megan and Sue what his favorite cookies were when they asked a few days ago. They had promised that they could make them together, but they hadn’t had the time yet. 

“I sure do sweetie, want to taste?” 

Ali held out a cookie for him to take. When he took a bite he smiled brighter than Sue had seen since they took him home. 

He turned to look at Ashlyn to break the news. 

“I’m jumping ship, cookies are everything.” 

He heard Ashlyn groan while Megan, Sue and Ali laughed. Ali led him into the house which he had seen in pictures as well and straight to the kitchen. 

He followed Ali, surprised at his own bravery and only stopped when she did. She handed him another cookie while also taking one for herself. 

“We can have another without ruining our appetite, it can be our secret.” 

He laughed while biting in his cookie, he couldn’t remember if he ever had a freshly baked cookie, probably not. He savored the taste just in case he would never have it again. 

His sad thought was disrupted when Ashlyn walked into the kitchen with two children in her arms. 

“Nathan, I have two little rascals who would like to meet you.” 

Olivia and James were smaller than he was, he knew they were only 6, that made him feel a little better. At the group homes he had always been the smallest and the youngest, he hated that because he always got bullied. 

James and Olivia both jumped down from their mom’s arm when they saw him. 

It was Olivia who broke the ice, “want to go play? We just got new Legos.” 

Nathan’s eyes lit up, he loved Legos, he had some at home and could spend hours building what he hoped would one day be his house. 

He looked at Sue and Megan who were standing in the doorway, “Can i?”

They both smiled at him, “of course you can bud, go play we will be here if you need us.” 

Olivia didn’t wait for him to answer back, she just grabbed his hand and dragged both him and James to what Nathan assumed was the playroom.

The four friends watched the kids run off with a fond smile on their faces. 

‘Wine or coffee?” 

It was a familiar question Ali would ask every time they visited, they looked at each other and simultaneously made their preference known.

“Wine!” 

They were halfway through a story about Olivia drawing tattoos on her brother while Ashlyn wasn’t paying attention when they heard the front door open. 

Tobin came through first holding Noah upside down by his ankle, making them all burst out laughing. The little guy was covered in chocolate and his trademark Heath smile was on display. 

“AUNTIES!” 

Noah was trying to struggle from Tobin’s grip, clearly not understanding that landing on his head wouldn’t be comfortable. 

“Tobin what happened to him?”

They were trying very hard to stop laughing at the spectacle in front of them.

“This little monkey decided to wear his ice cream instead of eat it, right monster?”

Noah’s cheeky smile was enough to make them all melt, which was made worse when he stuck out his bottom lip and reached out for the four women standing in front of him. 

“Mama, I want to hug aunties.” 

Even Christen, who had just walked in with their bags couldn’t contain her smile at the little guy’s request. 

“You will clean up first mister, then you can say hi to your aunties.”

Noah admitted defeat after hearing the tone in his mom’s voice, he let Tobin carry him (still upside down for some reason) to the bathroom. 

Christen was received with hugs and had a glass of wine in her hand before she could blink. 

“Where is my new little nephew, Noah won’t shut up about him.” 

“He Is playing with the rascals, I will go get them to say hi,” Sue walked out of the room to go get the kids. 

James and Olivia ran to the kitchen as soon as Sue told them Tobin and Christen had arrived, Nathan got up slowly. Sue looked at his work and saw he had been building his Lego house again. It was something he had told them about, he wasn’t interested in building the Lego models, he liked building his own things. More specifically a house that belonged to his forever family. 

Nathan had never known any better, he had only lived with two families who had allowed him to play with Legos, the others never did. They never allowed him to play with the real pieces though, only the broken ones. When they asked him why, he told them the real pieces were for the real children, he was just a foster child. Megan had gone out the next day to buy the biggest box of Legos she could find. Nathan couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw how many pieces were in there and that none seemed to be broken.

From that day on it became a daily thing, Nathan would build something every day and blushingly show off his creations to them. It became their favorite part of the day; it was when Nathan showed them a peek inside his wonderful mind. They were also the moments when they realized they could offer Nathan something he never had before, the freedom to be a child.  


“You ready to go meet Christen and Tobin bud?” 

Nathan nodded at her, the nerves he felt when he first arrived had returned but it wasn’t as bad. If they didn’t like him he could always just play with James and Olivia who were really nice to him. 

He took Sue’s outstretched hand and let her guide him to the kitchen. Christen was sipping her glass of wine when they entered. 

Megan took a step forward to let Nathan hold her hand as well, they encouraged him to look at the dark-haired woman standing only a couple feet away from him. 

When he finally did he thought the pictures hadn’t been accurate, “you’re even prettier than your picture.” 

He had blurted out his thoughts without even realizing it and once he did he covered his mouth with his hands. He was surrounded by laughter all of a sudden and he felt himself blush bright red. Christen’s laugh was clearer than everyone’s when she leaned down in front of him. 

Nathan stared at his feet; he couldn’t believe he had let himself say something like that. When he felt both his hands being grabbed again he was comforted a little bit, thinking that it hadn’t been that bad. 

“You’re even cuter than your picture, you know that?” 

Christen’s voice made him look up, she had really kind eyes he noticed.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” 

It was a voice from behind him that responded first.

“Never apologize for calling someone pretty dude, especially when it’s my wife because you’re absolutely right.” 

Nathan turned around to look at the figure standing behind him, which he knew must be Tobin. 

“Hi, I’m Tobin and you must be Nathan.”

Nathan gave Tobin a small wave and a little smile, “Christen is really pretty.” 

Another round of laughter filled the kitchen, Nathan could see that Tobin was laughing too. He knew that smile, he had seen it in miniature. 

“NATE! MAMA, IT’S NATE.”

A little mass of dark curls rushed through the kitchen and before Nathan knew it he had a little boy clinging to his waist. 

“Hi Noah,” he was glad that the toddler had ran in he was easier to talk to than adults. 

“Can we play?” 

With that all the tension was gone, Nathan let James and Oliva drag him and Noah back to the playroom. They played with Legos and cars all day; Nathan impressed them all with a trick he learned in one of his first group homes that made the cars go really fast. 

Before he knew it dinner was eaten, and he was being tossed into the pool by Ashlyn. Many battles were fought on the shoulders of Ashlyn and later Tobin against James who stuck to Sue as his chosen warrior. Olivia taught him how to do a summersault off the diving board which almost gave Megan a heart attack. 

He was still swimming when the others left the pool to retire on the couches. He could see James having snuggled into Ali’s side and Olivia already being asleep in Megan’s lap. Noah had long ago crashed and was enjoying a cuddle with Ashlyn. Suddenly he felt lonely and he felt stupid for doing so. 

He had played all day, he had been allowed to eat as much as he wanted and he had made new friends, he had no reason to feel like this. And yet when he got out of the pool and looked over at the couches, he did. 

He quietly made his way over to the other side of the pool, closest to the door. He dried off with the towels that had been left there and made his way over to the playroom again. He sat down next to the Lego house he made today; it was one of the best he had built so far. It had two little Lego figures standing by the front door waiting to welcome him in and become his parents. 

He cried when he looked at them and noticed for the first time that he had picked two woman figures. He felt stupid for hoping, this was all just temporary and before he knew it he would be on his way to another group home or foster home. 

He was too tired and sad to react defensively when he felt himself be pulled into an unfamiliar body. He let himself cry hoping that whoever was holding him wouldn’t tell Sue and Megan. 

Once he had calmed down a little bit he recognized the person holding him and he could only agree with what Megan had told him. Christen did give the best hugs, she was warm and soft, pulling him in tight but still allowing him the room to move away if he wanted too. He didn’t want to, he felt comforted and safe. 

He let her pick him up burying his face in her neck and his arms around her shoulders. He suddenly felt 2 years old again, but he couldn’t get himself to care. 

He noticed when Christen sat down outside and positioned him in her lap. Two new arms found their way around him and even without looking he knew they belonged to Sue and Megan. He blindly reached out the person on his right who he moments later discovered was Sue. New tears made their way down his cheeks, he felt two familiar hands wipe them away, Megan must have traded places with Christen. 

“You’re so loved buddy.” 

They kept repeating those words and to his surprise he started to believe in them. 

When he finally lifted his head, he saw both Megan and Sue look down at him and he got shy again. He looked around to see where the others were but only saw empty spaces on the couch. 

“They went to put the little ones to bed,” Megan explained, guessing that this was what Nathan was wondering about. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Nathan felt Sue life up his chin to make him look at her. 

“Never apologize for being sad Nathan. We all need to cry sometimes, and we are always going to be here to dry your tears.” Nathan let his head drop on Sue’s chest again, he could feel Megan stroking her fingers through his hair.

“I think it’s time for bed kiddo,” Nathan gave her a weak nod. The emotions and all the playing had him falling asleep already. He let Sue lift him up, much like Christen had done earlier. When they walked into the house he saw the other four adults standing around the living room. 

They all smiled at him and wished him goodnight, it felt good to have grown ups be nice to him. 

After his teeth were brushed and he had changed into his pajamas he let Sue and Megan tuck him in. 

“We’re right down the hall on the left or down in the living room if you need us okay? If you want to go home tonight we will, no worries about that okay? Just come and tell us and we will make it happen.” 

Nathan nodded, “thank you.” 

They left him after they both gave him another quick hug, something Nathan was surprised he wanted more than anything. 

Megan leaned against the wall next to the bedroom door, trying to hold back her own tears. Sue joined her putting her forehead against Megan’s.  
“He is going to be okay, today was a good day.” 

Megan hugged Sue tight, “it was a good day, I just wish we could tell him we want him already.” 

Sue let out a deep sigh, Megan was right. They had informed Nathan’s social worker that they wanted to move forward and adopt him sooner rather than later but there were so many hoops to jump through. They were told to not tell him yet in case the adoption didn’t go through. 

They joined their friends in the living room after they enjoyed a kiss and another hug. 

“Did he go down okay?”

Tobin handed them both a fresh glass of wine, Sue refused hers knowing that she was the one who would drive if they had to go home tonight. 

“He is okay, I think he for a moment just didn’t know where his place was, I hope he sleeps tonight but I will check in a bit.” 

They spent an hour catching up, the topic of kids was taboo. They needed their kid free time and they all realized that. Sue put her hand on Megan’s thigh to get her attention, she had been uncharacteristically quiet since they came down. 

“You okay?” 

Megan looked at her, “I just don’t like the thought of him alone if he can’t sleep.” 

Sue took a look at the clock right across from where she was sitting, “you can go check on him, it’s been an hour.” 

Megan jumped up from the couch with Ali following her example, “I need to check if Olivia isn’t playing circus artist in her room again.” 

Before they got to the kid’s bedrooms Megan stopped Ali. 

“What’s wrong?”

Megan smiled at her, “nothing, I just thought of something. Do you have a teddy lying around that James and Olivia don’t use?” 

Ali pulled her with her, “too many, please take them all.” 

Megan looked around the room Ali and Ashlyn had been using for storage. She spotted what she needed immediately, it was a big brown teddy bear that was all soft and perfect to cuddle with. 

She made her way to the room Nathan was in and as quietly as possible opened the door. She knew within 5 seconds that Nathan wasn’t asleep, but he was putting on a good show to try and pretend he was, snoring and all. 

“You don’t have to pretend to be asleep kiddo.” 

“How did you know I wasn’t?” 

Megan had to swallow the words her mom always used to say to her, “a mother knows when her child is asleep.” It was the truth, but she knew she couldn’t say that to him, not yet. 

“You don’t snore Nathan.” 

Megan could see the small smile on Nathan’s face when she turned on the bedside lamp. 

“I thought you might want something to sleep with?”

Megan held out the bear to him and laughed when he pulled a disgruntled face. 

“I’m 9, I don’t sleep with stuffed animals.” 

“Are you sure? I’m sure he would be a little sad if he had to go back to the lonely storage room.” 

Megan smiled at Nathan rolling his eyes at her reasoning. “Teddy bears don’t have feelings Megan.”

“OHW, you take that back young man, yes I know teddy, that wasn’t very nice.” Megan was holding the Teddy to her ear as if he was telling her a story, “now teddy is sad.” Nathan giggled at Megan’s exaggerated performance.

“Fine, he can stay here.” 

Megan held the teddy up her face again, “isn’t he a sweet boy? Yes, I know, you don’t have to be alone now, you will have someone to cuddle with.” She proceeded to tuck the teddy in next to Nathan who continued to giggle at her performance. 

She pressed a kiss to the bear’s forehead before moving to Nathan. He looked at her with a question in his eyes that he didn’t dare to ask and didn’t have too. Megan leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead as well. She stroked his cheek for a moment, “sleep well sweetie.” 

Two hours later Sue and Megan would check up on him again before going to bed and they found him cuddled up with his teddy sleeping soundly. 

He was their son and they couldn’t wait until they could make that official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, very important question. 
> 
> Do you want me to continue with this? I'm thinking about making this into it's own separate multi chapter (set in the same universe obviously). If you want me to do that let me know, if you don't please let me know as well. If it doesn't become it's own multi i will probably sprinkle some of it into the next snapshot chapters (yes i will continue with this fic) just like i do with the other kids when i do future snaps. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment, i love reading (and rereading) them :)
> 
> If you want to ask me a question or just have a chat you can find me on Tumblr, hardtchill.tumblr.com


	14. Gayng snapshots part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali coming home to Ashlyn from an Al-anon meeting after getting bad news.  
> Sue and Megan calling Tobin to make her teach them about Pokemon (takes place during Nathan's first night with them).  
> Christen cooking dinner and having to clean Tobin up from her day of painting  
> Gayng movie night with kids, discussions about who has the weirdest kids and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches lol  
> Nah, i haven't really been gone but it has been a while since i updated this one, hope you enjoy.  
> Fist one is a bit sad but nothing really angsty.

Ali forced herself to open the car door after sitting in the already parked car for 20 minutes. She leaned against the door looking at the house they had just moved into. It was a beautiful home they wished to grow into with dogs and kids running around, that had always been their goal.

That was still her goal.

After one more deep breath she moved forward to make her way to the door of their home, a home where she would find her Ashlyn alive and well.

Some part of her was always scared to open the door because she didn’t know what she would walk into. It was unfair, Ashlyn got better but a part of her was always scared that one day she would lose her.

She got the door open and immediately her senses were overloaded. She could hear Ashlyn singing (or rather trying too) and she could smell whatever food she had decided to prepare.

She didn’t want to get overwhelmed, but it was as if the sounds and smells were pushing her back against the front door. She let herself slide down until she was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chin. The tears that followed were impossible to stop.

She didn’t notice when Ashlyn stopped singing or when she poked her head into the hall to see who opened the door just now.

Ali could feel Ashlyn kneel down in front of her and put her hands on her knees.

“What’s wrong honey?”

Ashlyn hated seeing Ali upset, always had. One time she almost hit Megan because she thought she had been making Ali cry, turns out she had been chopping onions. She used her hands to wipe away the tears that were still falling from her favorite brown eyes.

“Talk to me baby.”

Ali grabbed one of the hands that was still on her face

“Suzan died.”

It took Ashlyn a few seconds to realize who Suzan was, Ali had just gotten home from her Al-anon meeting.

“Suzan as in John’s wife?”

Ali could only nod.

Ashlyn dug deep to remember all the times Ali had spoken about John or Suzan, but she could only remember the one time when Ali had told her about John joining. She didn’t want to be insensitive and ask why she was so upset but at the same time she didn’t understand why her wife was this upset. As far as she knew Ali and John never really talked to each other and they had never met Suzan.

She decided that moving away from the front door was a good first step and pulled a reluctant Ali up and with her to the living room. Ali was still crying, and she didn’t look like she would be stopping anytime soon.

After Ashlyn had sat Ali down on the couch she quickly turned the stove off and sat down next to her. She pulled Ali into her arms making sure to have Ali rest her head on her chest, a little something she learned would always calm Ali down.

“S-she died, and J-john only knew b-because she didn’t c-come home.”

Ashlyn silently rocked her wife in her arms.

“Is that what scares you? That I won’t come home one day?”

Ali’s whimpering answered Ashlyn question before she was able to form words.

“Shh, it’s okay honey, it’s okay. I’m here and I’m not going away.’

Ashlyn pulled Ali into her lap completely before letting out a high-pitched whistle. Within seconds Logan and Stormy ran into the living room, one a bit more composed than the other. Logan jumped on the couch making her way over to Ali, after a little sniff the dog laid her head down on Ali’s thighs and licked at her fingers.

Storm crashed into the couch on her first try to get up (which got a giggle out of Ali) but on her second try she walked over the back of the couch to settle down against Ashlyn’s shoulders.

“I’m not going anywhere Ali; you’re stuck with me and this gang of fluffy and overexcited babies.

Ali felt herself calm down bit by bit. Ashlyn was here, she wasn’t leaving, she wasn’t dying, she was healthy, and she wouldn’t leave.

She took another deep breath before giving Ashlyn a kiss.

The moment was quickly ruined by Storm who decided that now was the perfect time to start attacking Ashlyn’s hair.

Ali wouldn’t have it any other way.

::::::::::::

“They better be awake.”

“Megan calm down, if they are not we will figure it out.”

She couldn’t calm down, they had a kid living in their house, why did they ever think they could do this?

When Tobin appeared on the screen of her phone they both let out a little sigh of relief.

“Tobs, this is important, you need to teach us everything you know about Pokémon.”

“Hello to you too, I’m very well, how are you?”

Sue grabbed the phone from Megan’s hand before she could say something snippy and focused her attention on Tobin.

“Sorry Tobs, it’s just that Nathan is having a rough first night with us and we want to make him feel better tomorrow.”

Tobin’s face fell as soon as she heard about Nathan.

“Is the little one alright?”

Megan ducked under Sue’s arm to look at the screen again and see Tobin’s worry.

“He is fine Tobs, first night is just scary but we have no idea what we’re doing.”

As soon as Megan had said that Christen popped up behind Tobin’s shoulder to look at Megan and Sue.

“You’re asking Tobin for advice on how to raise a child?”

Megan took one look at Christen’s exhausted face before turning to Tobin who was now looking suspiciously guilty.

“What did you do?”

Christen decided that showing them would be better than have Tobin stumble through an explanation. She grabbed Noah, who was running around their living room and showed him to his aunties.

“AUNTIES, LOOK, LOOOOK.”

Megan and Sue immediately started laughing when Noah stuck his tongue out and leaned towards the camera.

“Why is your tongue blue monkey?” Sue managed to ask through her laughter.

“Mama gave me CANDY!”

Christen let a wriggly Noah down again so he could run off his sugar high.

“I forgot to put the lollipops away and he may have eaten a couple.”

Sue tried not to laugh she really did but Megan had no shame in pointing at Tobin and laughing until she was crying.

“You want my help or not?” 

Sue pushed Megan away again and made sure her face was neutral.

“Yes Tobs, please.”

Megan’s laughter in the background probably wasn’t helping Sue’s case but Tobin agreed anyway.

“Okay, but you owe us babysitting duty for an evening of our choice.”

Sue rolled her eyes, knowing Tobin would probably cash in on the free babysitting at the least opportune moment for them

“Fine, just add it to our tally.”

Tobin beamed at her before telling her to call her back in 20 minutes so she could get some things ready.

When they called her back 20 minutes later they were not prepared for Tobin and her assortment of Pokémon related items. She showed them her old Gameboy (“raise the kid right, none of those Switch or Nintendo DS games until he has worked his way through the classics.”) She gave them an outline of the most popular Pokémon and why only one starter Pokémon was the best starter Pokémon.

When they were done working their way through the top 50 most popular Pokémon they moved onto puns that Tobin told them will cheer up any Pokémon fan.

Tobin and Megan’s favorite?

**Which Pokémon do soccer players like the most?**

GOALduck

They ended the study session by learning the original Pokémon song which Tobin swore was essential.

Nathan moved on from being obsessed with Pokémon 2 months later. Tobin was inconsolable, Megan and Sue were relieved.

::::::::::::

Christen was softly humming a song she doesn’t even know the name of while she is working on preparing their dinner. She isn’t even remotely surprised when she feels two familiar arms pulling her towards a warm body. She giggles a little when Tobin’s breath tickles in her neck. Within seconds Tobin wrapped her up in her arms and attached herself to her back.

She leans into Tobin’s solid warmth and lets her press little sweet kisses to her neck.

“You smell really good.”

“You smell like paint.”

Tobin turned her around in her arms after that comment.

“Now how would that even happen?”

Christen smiled at Tobin’s paint covered arms and face, always her favorite artist.

“Come here and let me clean you up.”

She moved Tobin over to the sink and grabbed a clean dish towel. After getting it wet she began the process of softly removing all the paint spots from Tobin’s arms and face.

She loved this process, Tobin spent most of her days painting or working on her designs, but these moments were theirs.

She loved it when Tobin put her head in the palm of her hand while her other hand worked to get the paint spots off her cheeks. Honey brown eyes full of love were staring at her while she worked.

When she was done she put both her hands on Tobin’s cleaned cheeks and pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

Christen had already turned around to make sure their dinner wasn’t being ruined when Tobin hugged her from behind again.

“I love you baby, more than I will ever be able to put into words”

::::::::::::

“Why are we watching this again?”

The 5 other adults let out a groan at hearing Ashlyn’s question.

“We have been over this Ash, the kids are watching, we can’t watch something rated PG13.”

For some reason Christen, being the voice of reason, had to explain this to Ashlyn at every movie night.

“They are asleep," Ashlyn countered a minute later after checking if all the kids were indeed asleep.

“Speaking of, Tobs, Chris, I think your kid is broken.”

Ashlyn pointed at Noah half hanging off a chair so that his feet were in the chair, but his face was on the ground.

“Oh, because your kid spooning your dog isn’t?” Tobin countered.

Ashlyn looked over at Olivia who preferred the kitchen floor and her furry companion over her bed.

“Okay point.”

“While we're on the topic, how can that be comfortable?” Megan pointed at James fast asleep on the pile of Legos he had been playing with.

“I would call that dedication,” Ashlyn told her.

They all looked at each other and laughed, they had weird kids alright.

“Who would have thought that we would end up with the sensible kid?” Megan looked at Nathan cuddled into Sue’s side while she talked. He had come so far in the 6 months he had been with them. Sue was softly stroking through Nathan hair, loving how her little boy felt so comfortable with them these days.

“Can we just conclude that we all have cute kids who may or may not fall asleep in weird places? I’m just glad they are asleep.”

Megan raised her glass to Ali’s words, “hear, hear.”

Ashlyn was about to request a change of movie again when she saw movement in the corner of her eye.

“Auntie Ash, cuddles?”

There was no way she could ever deny those grabby hands and his cheeky smile. She picked Noah up and watched him settle on her chest. She wasn’t going to admit it but having to watch Finding Nemo again and again was totally worth it in moments like these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts for this fic let me know, i love getting them. Prompts for all couples with or without kids are welcome. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment, i love reading (and rereading) them :)
> 
> If you want to ask me a question or just have a chat you can find me on Tumblr, hardtchill.tumblr.com


	15. Gayng snapshots part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen enjoy some intimate time together (basically my attempt at smut that just turned soft)  
> The much requested, Megan making a woman cry because she upset Nathan  
> Tobin being bored while in Manchester quarantining  
> Megan and Sue's encounter in Rio during the Olympics, special guest, Diana Taurasi ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew it's been awhile, sorry about that.

“I love boobs.”

Tobin was standing in the door opening of their bathroom looking intently at Christen who was stretching out on the bed. She hadn’t bothered to put her shirt back on after round 1 and Tobin didn’t mind it one bit.

“And yet it took you 21 years to figure out the whole gay thing.”

Christen had stretched her arms over her head knowing full well that it would get a reaction out of her fiancé. Tobin didn’t react to Christen’s quip, she seemed to be too busy staring.

Tobin’s blissed out face turned into a pout when Christen pulled the covers over her naked top half.

“Don’t start. You want to sleep with the window open, that means I cover up.”

Tobin didn’t answer but the determined look on her face told Christen she was about to see Tobin do something stupid, lovable, sexy or all of the above. 

She was proven right when Tobin removed the covers she had just pulled over herself and straddled her. She dropped down so her head was comfortably laying on Christen’s shoulder and her hands were free to roam. 

“I can be your cover; you won’t ever get cold.”

Christen couldn’t hold back her giggle before she pushed Tobin off. Tobin didn’t have time to pout because the next moment Christen was kissing her feverishly. 

“You drive me crazy,” Christen whispered into Tobin’s neck. Tobin let out a moan when she could feel Christen bite down on her pulse point. 

“H-how so?”

Christen continued her onslaught of bites and kisses until she reached Tobin’s earlobe and bit into it softly. 

“Maybe I just can’t get over how much I love you.” 

Tobin shuddered under Christen’s words and actions, “you say that as-as if it’s a bad…. thing.”

Christen smiled knowing how much the little contact was working Tobin up. She continued her little ritual of nipping at sensitive spots on her neck, only to sooth it a second later with her tongue.

“Hmm, definitely not a bad thing baby.” 

Christen loved how responsive Tobin was, every little touch she reacted too. The little sighs and moans that left her mouth were her reward for a job well done. 

When she leaned back to look at her hard work, she could see all the little marks she had left, on Tobin’s tan skin. 

Tobin looked blissed out which made her smile, she had never seen a more beautiful sight. 

She traced her finger over Tobin’s chapped lips before moving down to her neck and over her chest. Tobin moaned loudly when she teased a nipple with the finger that was tracing down her body. She leaned forward to give Tobin a downright dirty kiss, silencing the moans that were still being uttered. 

“You’re so beautiful.”

xxxx

Getting groceries sounds like a very easy thing to do but somehow Nathan and Megan always managed to turn it into an adventure. The first couple times they went to a supermarket together he had been incredibly nervous. He would always stick close to Megan, making sure she was within an arm’s length. 

Now though, he felt safe and happy. Megan had come up with a game to make the shopping go faster but also to help him forget about all the other people that were there. 

She divided the grocery list in two and they battled to see who got their half done first. The only rules were that you couldn’t run in the store and you weren’t allowed to ask one of the employees to help. 

Today he was on a roll, he had already found the sugar, flour, apples, bell peppers and toothpaste. He only had three more items to go and one of which he knew exactly where to find. 

He walked fast (it’s different from running) to the shelf that only had one more packet of toilet paper on it. He smiled to himself when he put it in his basket and checked it off on his list. When he turned around, he immediately bumped into something solid which almost made him land on his butt. 

Before he realized what was going on a big and angry looking woman had grabbed him by his arm. 

“Has no one taught you to wait your turn! You took that right from under my nose.” 

The woman was pointing towards the toilet paper he had put in his basket, but he was focusing on the hand that was still forcibly holding onto his arm. He tried to pull his arm back, but the woman wasn’t letting go. 

She was speaking words he didn’t register, he wanted Megan.

He looked around hoping to see Megan turn the corner and safe him, but she wasn’t. The woman’s grip only became stronger as he tried to shake her loose. 

He didn’t notice that he started crying or that he yelled Megan’s name. He was still staring at the corner of the aisle hoping to see Megan while the woman kept pulling on his arm. 

When Megan finally came into his sight, he first saw a look of relief on her face, that soon changed into anger. By now he knew that look was not reserved for him, Megan never looked at him like that. 

Within 10 seconds Megan had pulled him into her arms and removed the woman’s hand. He buried his face into her stomach, letting her jacket cover him so he didn’t have to look at the woman. 

He heard Megan start talking and well, when Megan starts talking other people stop talking, or so was his experience. He couldn’t hear the strange woman anymore; he could only hear the strong and confident voice that he had gotten used to. 

Megan never screamed or yelled. Her voice was always calm, but he recognized the tone in her voice that she reserved for people she didn’t like. Ashlyn had once told him that Megan was capable of ripping people apart by just talking. He never understood what that meant until he just now took a peek at the woman still standing close to him. 

She looked shocked, angry and emotional all at the same time. He could see that she was crying but that didn’t stop her from throwing angry insults at Megan. 

It was all over when Megan grabbed the toilet paper out of the basket and threw it at the woman. 

“Now leave or I will rip your head off and put it on display next to the Christmas special.” 

Nathan couldn’t contain a giggle when he heard Megan say that and saw the woman leave without saying another word.

When the woman was out of her sight Megan squatted in front of him and wiped the left-over tears away. 

“You called her the B word.” 

Megan smiled at him. 

“I did and that isn’t very nice but sometimes people are the B word and they need to hear it.”

He nodded at her, that woman was the B word. 

“Is Sue going to be angry?”

Megan chuckled at him. 

“Probably. She would have solved this in a different way, but she won’t really be angry. She will probably tell me it’s wrong to call people the B word and then realize that I’m a lost cause.” 

She winked at him during the last part. He was used to Megan’s and Sue’s teasing by now, they never actually got angry at each other. 

After another hug they were ready to go, Megan said they deserved ice cream after all that and he couldn’t agree more.

xxxx

Living with Tobin taught Christen a couple things, the ability to tune out distractions being one of them. In Portland Tobin spent a lot of her time in the studio which gave her an escape from the apartment during quarantine. In Portland they were also allowed to go outside, not much but they could do a daily run and try and find an abandoned place to do some drills. 

In Manchester they weren’t allowed to leave their apartment, not even to go on a quick run. Food was delivered to their door every day, they had everything they needed but Tobin got stir crazy very fast. On day three, she got bored. There were only so many hours a day she could paint, read or juggle before she wanted to jump out of a window.

Christen on the other hand was completely able to concentrate on work, a book or Yoga. She even managed to relax to the sound of Tobin hitting the ball in rhythm while she was juggling. 

Tobin frowned at her finance laying on the bed propped up by pillows and a book in her hand. She couldn’t understand how Christen could concentrate on her book for such long periods of time. She wanted attention but Christen didn’t look to be close to done with her book, then again, her current position on the bed did give her options. 

Without thinking about it further she crawled up on the bed and peeked her head underneath the book. She pressed a quick kiss to Christen’s cheek and cuddled into her shoulder. 

“You know, if you want attention you could just ask.” 

Tobin smiled while pressing a kiss to Christen’s shoulder this time. 

“I could but we both know my body is way more convincing than my words.”

She got the giggle she had set out to get, the sweet and airy laugh she loved so much. 

“Touché, but what is your plan now? Are you just going to lay on top of me the whole day?” 

Tobin wiggled around a bit so she could hook her right leg over Christen’s waist. 

“I will take that as a yes.” 

Tobin didn’t answer anymore, she didn’t really need to, Christen knew what she wanted. Her hand found its way under Tobin’s shirt to stroke her back, something which always seemed to relax Tobin.

Christen knew that technically she shouldn’t let Tobin sleep during the day because Jetlag was only going to get worse if they did that. However, she reasoned that Tobin did actually take naps when at home too so it probably wouldn’t hurt. 

It didn’t take long before she felt Tobin’s breathing even out and she knew she was asleep. 

Christen went back to reading her book, she didn’t mind distractions even if it was her finance spread out on top of her quietly snoring in her ear. 

xxxx

You would think that winning an Olympic gold medal was something you would never get used to but after the fourth Sue kind of felt like it. She was more interested in the women she was talking to than the medal that was currently hanging around her neck.

The woman in question was Megan Rapinoe, she was telling her about how her and her teammates were trying to drink away their own disappointment of the games. She was intriguing, she didn’t know what it was about the blonde-haired woman but every time she planned on going back to her table, she was drawn in all over again.

Diana had called her over a couple times already, but she couldn’t get herself to leave Megan’s table. When she felt a familiar arm drape over her shoulder, she knew she was in trouble. 

“You’re the footballer, right?” 

Sue cringed, Diana had a sharp tongue, she was very capable of scaring people away. Megan though, didn’t seem at all faced by Diana’s tough appearance and answered the question as sweetly as ever.

“I am, I saw your final, you played really well.” 

Sue saw the frown on Diana’s face, the one that told her this was not going to end well.

“You’re trouble.”

That was all there was to the interaction, Sue felt Diana pull her with her back to their own table and there was little she could do about it. She turned around to apologize to Megan but when she did, she could just see an amused smile and Megan making a goofy ‘I will call you’ motion. 

-

“I stand by that statement, you are trouble.” 

Sue rolled her eyes at her best friend, they were having one of their usual hang outs, reminiscing, drinking wine, the usual. 

“Excuse me Dee, I’m a huge reason why you have a very cute nephew who you seem to adore.” 

Diana took another sip from her wine before she turned to Sue.

“Did you tell her she could call me Dee? I’m not okay with that, it’s Diana to the troublemaker.” 

Sue rolled her eyes again at Megan who mocked outrage. She loved her best friend and her wife but the two of them together was a recipe for disaster. 

“Speaking of my sweet nephew, he is all Sue.” 

Diana nodded towards Nathan who was quietly playing with his Legos at the table. 

“Speaking of your sweet nephew, it’s his bedtime,” Sue countered a little bit louder so Nathan would hear. 

They could all hear the groan from the table, but Nathan got up anyway. 

He walked over to Diana who pulled him into a hug

“Night aunt Dee.”

“Night little baller.”

Megan scoffed at the nickname Diana gave Nathan like she always did. She didn’t have the time to tell Diana to stop trying to turn her son into a basketball player because Nathan was already walking towards her and Sue.

“Night mamas.” 

A hug and a kiss later Nathan was on his way to bed.

“You’re still trouble, even if I love your kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts for this fic let me know, i love getting them. Prompts for all couples with or without kids are welcome (i may not always answer, it's because i like to keep prompts in my inbox to look at them but i love getting them).
> 
> Please drop me a comment, i love reading (and rereading) them :)
> 
> If you want to ask me a question or just have a chat you can find me on Tumblr, hardtchill.tumblr.com


	16. Gayng snapshots part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and her Lego set, the story of how you really should use a manual (guest appearance by Jackie Groenen)  
> Megan taking care of Sue after she hurts her knee in the wubble  
> Christen being cold and needing Tobin to warm her up when blankets aren't working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this was a long time for an update, sorry all. I don't know why this took so long, just couldn't get the words on paper i guess.

There were a lot of things Christen loved about her wife but one of the things she loved most was her excitement. Her eyes would sparkle, her smile would get so wide her eyes almost closed and her normal chill personality turned into that of a 3-year-old on Christmas morning. 

The reason for her current state of excitement?

An Old Trafford Lego set. It had been part of a basket that was left in their new apartment by the club. All the things they would need to get through two weeks of quarantine. Tobin had ignored the bath soaps, chocolate and books in favor of hugging the Lego set to her chest. 

That’s how Christen found herself sitting on the floor sorting through pieces to try and get it organized. Tobin meanwhile was already building, which Christen would find out 10 minutes later, she was doing without the manual. 

“Babe? What are you making over there?”

Tobin barely looked up when she spoke, too focused on the project in front of her. 

“The roof.”

Christen looked down at one of the many packets that she was sorting through and noticed a packet of what looked like the plastic see through roof tiles she can clearly see on the side of the box. 

“Are you not using the instructions?”

“I don’t need them, I have vision babe, you always see that.”

Christen was trying really hard to not to laugh at that last comment because she did indeed always say that. 

“I say that about your designs babe, not when you’re building a 3898-piece Lego set.” 

Tobin waived her comments away while holding part of what was supposed to be the roof in her hand. Christen shook her head in amusement and went back to sorting out the packets per area they were going to build. She would let Tobin fool around with it, soon enough she was going to give up and ask for the instructions. 

What Christen didn’t take into account was Tobin’s stubbornness. Throughout quarantine Tobin spent hours working on the roof of the stadium. Sometimes Christen would hear Tobin tell the pieces to “work with her” or “stop being stupid” which brought her great amusement. 

When quarantine ended and they started training Christen thought Tobin would stop obsessing about the Lego set, but she was wrong. By now the roof as Tobin called it was done, as were the pitch and the stands, the manual was still lying in the now empty box.  


“What do you mean it doesn’t look like the stadium?”

Christen was pretending to read her book but in truth she was listening to Tobin showing off her progress to Jackie. 

“Since when does the stadium have spikes on top of it?”

Jackie was making a solid point Christen thought. Tobin had definitely built ‘something’ but it didn’t look like the stadium. 

“Are you sure you build Old Trafford and not one of those American buildings you call stadiums?” 

The gasp Tobin let out was enough to make Christen burry her face into her book to try and smother her laughter.

“You better not be talking about Providence park!”

Jackie smiled sweetly at Tobin, tilting her head slightly to the side. With a shrug she made absolutely clear what ‘stadium’ she had been talking about. 

Christen could see Tobin’s eyebrow’s twitch, seemingly not sure what to do about sweet Jackie insulting her pride and joy. Apparently, her wife decided that fighting over her beloved stadium wasn’t a fight she was going to win, so she changed back to the miniature stadium in front of her.

“Sir Alex Ferguson is RIGHT THERE.”

Tobin kneeled down next to the Lego stadium to point out the tiny figure, as if that would help convince Jackie.

“He only has one arm.”

By now Christen was holding the book up in front of her face to try and hide her laughter. She knew exactly how Sir Alex Ferguson lost his right arm. It was during one of the many times Tobin had given up on the set and left the pieces on the floor. When she got out of bed in the middle of the night, (apparently with a new and improved vision) she had stepped on him and broken not only her spirit but also Sir Alex Ferguson’s body.

When after 15 more minutes of debate Tobin dropped down next to her and laid her head on her shoulder in defeat, she decided her wife had been made fun of enough for now.

“We will get you a new set.”

And there was that smile, like a kid on Christmas morning.

:::::::

Megan watched in amazement how Sue was still hopping around de stadium on her injured knee. Her teammates were huddled around her as if she was their lifeline, they were down 5 in the 4th quarter and apparently Sue couldn’t just let her coach handle it. 

If Covid wasn’t a thing she would have walked towards the team and dragged Sue to a nearby chair to ice her knee. Instead she was grinding her teeth and trying to not show how annoyed she was at her girlfriend for not listening to the team doctor. 

-

“I’m old”

“You’re not old, you’re stupid” 

Megan had practically carried Sue back to their hotel room after the game. They had won but Sue couldn’t put any pressure on her right leg. She deposited Sue in a chair as soon as they got into the room and went to the bathroom to prepare a bath. She had already forced Sue to ice her knee after the game, so she knew warmth was what Sue’s aching body needed now. 

Her girlfriend wasn’t often difficult but right at this moment she was not planning on going with the flow. The bath was almost ready but getting Sue up and to the bathroom was a challenge Sue was not ready for. 

“Can’t I just sleep in the chair?”

Megan was really trying not to be too hard on Sue seeing as the roles had definitely been reversed more than once. But she was also not in the mood to draw this out, one way or another Sue would get in that bathtub. 

“Do I need to call Dee to carry you to the bath?” 

Sue’s face in an instant went from self-pity to shock.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, but I would, and Diana would love to add a picture of this to your retirement speech.”

“I’m up, I’m up, watch me hop.”

Sue indeed lifted herself out of the chair and hopped to the bathroom on her one good leg. Megan rolled her eyes but also smiled fondly, how she could ever love someone as much as she loved Sue was a mystery to her. 

When Megan walked into the bathroom holding a change of clothes for both of them Sue was already busy undressing. Megan hurried up taking her clothes off, not wanting Sue to stand around being cold for too long. 

She climbed in the tub first before holding onto Sue while she lowered herself down. 

-

“I’m almost 40.”

Sue had been quiet while in the bath up until now, Megan wasn’t surprised she brought it up.

“Is that a problem?”

Sue leaned back against her chest, burying her face in Megan’s neck. 

“What if they don’t need me anymore?”

Megan couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Baby, if there ever comes a time, they don’t need you to win anymore it just means you raised them well. If Jordin starts outplaying you it’s because you taught her how to, if Stewie wins her 16th MVP it’s because you gave her the confidence to excel, if Jewel rips up the court it’s because of your mentorship. You’re the heart and soul of this team, it doesn’t matter how old you get, that is not going to change.” 

Megan could feel Sue press a faint kiss to her neck followed by a smile and then a yawn.

“Don’t fall asleep on me.”

“I’m almost old, i deserve naps.” 

Megan hugged her a little tighter and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“You deserve everything baby.”

:::::::

“Tobin?”

Tobin was bent over some sketches that were laying on the living room floor. She knew what she would see if she turned around and looked at Christen. Her stunningly beautiful girlfriend had one very distinct need on days like these, cuddles. 

It was in the low 40s and Christen Annemarie Press does not deal well with any temperatures under 60 degrees. 

“Toby please.”

When she started calling her Toby it was time for her to get up. When she did, she immediately started smiling. Right in front of her eyes sat her beautiful fiancé, she had created a little nest of blankets, at first glance Tobin counted at least four. She was still wearing the beanie that Tobin had put on her head because it made her look so soft. 

She was wearing a very distinct pout meaning she still wasn’t warm enough in her opinion. 

“How are you still cold right now?”

Christen didn’t answer, Tobin just saw her pout get bigger and pull the blankets a little tighter around herself. 

“You will need to loosen the blankets if you want me to get in babe.”

The horror on Christen’s face at her suggestion to open up her little cocoon was comical; her angel really didn’t like cold weather. 

After a few moments of contemplation Christen unwrapped the blankets only to practically jump on Tobin as soon as she sat down. Right away Tobin picked up the blankets and wrapped them around the two of them. Christen meanwhile cuddled close and let out a deep sigh when she finally felt Tobin’s warmth around her. 

Secretly Tobin loved days like these, nothing could ever beat Christen dropping the professional façade to turn into a cuddly icicle. 

She would gladly turn the heat off to make that happen…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts for this fic let me know, i love getting them. Prompts for all couples with or without kids are welcome (i may not always answer, it's because i like to keep prompts in my inbox to look at them but i love getting them).
> 
> Please drop me a comment, i love reading (and rereading) them :)
> 
> If you want to ask me a question or just have a chat you can find me on Tumblr, hardtchill.tumblr.com


	17. gayng snapshots 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween Nathan snapshot with Megan trying to make memories that results in Nathan dressing up in many costumes.  
> Noah stressing Chris the fuck out by deciding to strip in front of the PTA moms on the first day of school.  
> Nathan 'surprising' Megan and Sue with a mother's day breakfast.  
> Precious T&C moments with their newborn daughter and Noah's on point manipulation techniques.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted more Noah so here you have it lol. This is kid heavy because, well i don't know why, it just is. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Nathan really didn’t know what was going on, in the past hour he had been dressed as a pumpkin, a cow, a bumblebee, a scarecrow and a chicken. Every time he walked into the living room where Megan and Sue were waiting for him Megan would squeal and take a picture. 

He was just trying to zip up the onesie Megan had handed him to try on next when he heard Sue’s voice.

“Why are you doing this Megan? You know he doesn’t like any of these costumes.” 

He knew it wasn’t polite to eavesdrop, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Come on Megan, you can’t be thinking he really wants to wear the costumes you have him try on, right?”

He could picture how his moms were sitting next to each other right now. Megan with a stubborn look on her face and Sue trying to figure out what Megan was thinking, he had seen it enough times to know that Sue would break Megan eventually. 

He took his time pulling the zipper up and adjusting the cap of the onesie, hoping he would catch the end of their conversation. 

“I just want to create memories. I can’t go back in time to take a picture of baby Nathan being a chubby pumpkin or him toddling around as a little chicken, I’m improvising. Is it so wrong that I want our baby to have pictures of him in Halloween costumes even if they are all from the same year?”

Nathan smiled immediately when he heard Megan explain why he was participating in this fashion show. He looked down at the onesie and figured it wasn’t that bad, even if his friends would never be allowed to see him like this.

“Of course not, I love that you’re making memories, but he is 10 so maybe let him decide what he wants to be dressed as?”

When he heard Sue’s carefully worded plea, he figured it was his time to show off his next costume. When he walked in, dressed in a fluffy bear onesie he didn’t get the reaction he expected. 

“Omg you look adorable.”

He could see Megan gloat when this time Sue was the one who couldn’t contain herself. He rolled his eyes when Megan asked him to spin so she could take a video of him in his costume. 

“This is definitely a winner.”

Nathan visibly cringed thinking that Megan really meant that this would be his costume. He dropped down on the couch next to Megan who pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you for humoring your sentimental mama Nathan, your real costume choices are in that pile.” 

Nathan saw Megan point to a pile of less fluffy clothing, which had him letting out a sigh of relief. 

“I don’t have to wear this one when I go trick or treating?”

He could hear Sue’s laughter fill the room and the familiar sound of a smack hitting Sue’s shoulder. 

“No, you don’t kiddo, you can wear whatever you want.”

He smiled at Megan, happy that he could wear the Mario costume he just recognized in the pile. Costumes could wait though, he had other priorities now.

He climbed in Megan’s lap to give her a big hug. 

“I like making memories with you mama.” 

(Needless to say, the picture of 10-year-old Nathan dressed as a little bear in Megan’s arms, didn’t leave the refrigerator until it was replaced with his graduation picture.)

:::::

“They are obviously staring at me.” 

Ashlyn rolled her eyes at her best friend’s comment.

“Bitch please, you’re so past your prime you belong in the compost pile.”

Christen rolled her eyes at Megan and Ashlyn’s usual childish bickering. She was surveying the playground and indeed wondering why all the other parents were staring at their little group. She looked around to see Tobin trying to get the straps on Olivia’s backpack even and Sue giving James a last-minute pep talk for his first basketball practice after school. Ali was standing next to her seemingly trying to figure out why they had an audience, just like she did.

“They are not staring at you.”

Christen turned to Nathan who as per usual knew better what was going on than his moms and aunts. 

“Who are they staring at Nathan?”

Nathan simply pointed in the other direction and said the words Christen really didn’t want to hear on the first day of school.

“Noah is taking his pants off again.”

Christen turned around immediately to see Noah strip in front of all the judgmental PTA moms.

“TOBIN!”

She was not going to deal with this, she gave her wife a sharp look and saw her dash over to where their son was now working on the buttons of his shirt. 

“Stop laughing Ali.”

Ali wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kept laughing.

“It’s okay Chris, in all fairness you probably could have foreseen this. You had a kid with Tobin Heath, he had the stripper part in him from the start.”

She ignored Ali’s comment for now, knowing she was right. She watched Tobin walk towards her with Noah on his hip after she had sufficiently dressed their son again.

“It’s okay babe, no harm done.” 

Noah was enthusiastically nodding along with his mama’s assessment of the situation which didn’t help with Christen’s temper. 

“Noah, why would you do that?” 

“There is a duck on my butt, I wanted to show it to the other mommies.” 

The damm duck undies, Megan had bought them for him because for some reason her son had to be obsessed with ducks. She gave Megan, who had heard the whole thing, a pointed look. 

“Just give up on wanting normalcy Pressi, you got us, nothing will ever be normal.” 

Megan was probably right, but the duck undies were still going to go.

:::::

“What if he gets hurt?”

Megan could hear Sue groan at her asking the same question she did 10 minutes ago.

“He used to steal his breakfast P; he is fine.” 

Regardless of what Sue was telling her she couldn’t stop herself from opening the bedroom door as quietly as possible and sticking her face through the gap. She cursed herself for ever saying that it would be a good thing if they took the bedroom farthest from the kitchen. 

“I can’t hear anything.”

“That’s the idea babe, he is making us breakfast not building a nuclear reactor. Come back to bed.” 

Megan reluctantly climbed in back in bed, letting Sue push her down and pulling the covers over her. 

“Go panic when you hear the fire alarm, until then don’t ruin the surprise he thinks he kept a secret from us.” 

Megan chuckled at that, “he is so cute.” 

“That he is, now come on and pretend to be asleep so he can surprise us.” 

Megan was silent for minute, but she was way too excited to sleep or even pretend to sleep.

“Can you believe we’re mama’s and our son is making us a mother’s day breakfast, isn’t that totally wild?” 

Before Sue had a chance to answer they heard a tiny knock on their bedroom door, causing Megan to sit up and start bouncing in place. 

“I have two children,” Sue mumbled to herself while she sat up and called out to Nathan.

“Come in sweetie.” 

Nathan slowly pushed the bedroom door open and peeked his head through the gap. 

“It’s Mother’s Day.” 

“Oh my god, it is?”

Sue had to laugh at Megan overexcited squeal that was not even fooling the 10-year-old in the doorway.

“What you got there buddy?”

Nathan beamed down at the tray he had just picked up, “I made you breakfast.” 

Megan, who seemingly couldn’t contain herself anymore had jumped out of bed to help Nathan put the tray on the bed before she picked him up in a big hug.

“You’re my favorite child.”

“I’m your only child.”

“Semantics.” 

Sue shook her head at her wife and son.

“Come up her buddy.”

Nathan let Megan throw him on the bed as was standard at this point and crawled into Sue’s outstretched arms.

“Happy Mother’s Day mama.”

“Thank you for making me a mama little one.” 

Multiple hugs later Nathan was showing them his handy work. He managed to make burned bacon, burned toast and rock-solid boiled eggs but it definitely was the best breakfast Sue had ever had. 

:::::

Christen groaned when she heard the cries of her little girl coming through the baby monitor. She rolled over with the intend to get up, but before she could she felt the bed dip meaning her wife had already gotten up. She wanted to yell after Tobin to not do what she always did but she knew it was useless anyway.

Minutes later Tobin walked into the bedroom holding a teary-eyed Amiyah. 

“You can’t always take her out of her crib Tobs, she will never learn to sleep on her own.” 

By now Tobin had climbed back into bed resting Amiyah on her chest and pulling the covers over her.

“I will put her back in a sec, look how cute she is.”

Christen turned onto her side to look at the image in front of her. The little girl was slowly falling asleep again clearly enjoying the comfort her mama was giving her. She had to admit that watching her wife be so in love with their little baby was adorable. 

“You know this is why we have a visitor every night right?”  
She was talking into her pillow, but she knew Tobin could hear her.

“It’s not every night. Mommy likes to exaggerate doesn’t she Amiyah?” 

“You know she can’t understand you right?”

Tobin rolled her eyes at her before pressing a kiss in the mess of curls on top of her daughter’s head. 

“Just checking babe, can’t have you losing your mind this early.” 

Before Tobin was able to throw a comment back at her they could hear their bedroom door creak open.

“Mama, the big clock says I can get up.”

Christen gave Tobin a knowing look. She picked up Amiyah and settled her on her own chest, leaving Tobin to deal with their 4-year-old. 

“It’s only 5am Noah, you can come in at 7am remember?”

Christen could just picture how Noah was shuffling his feet and looking as innocent as possible as he tried to convince Tobin it was an honest mistake.

“But the big hand is on the 7.”

“That’s the little hand little one.”

“Are you sure mama?”

Christen buried her face in Amiyah’s mess of curls, trying not to chuckle at her son trying to talk his way into the big bed. 

“Very sure munchkin.” 

“Oh, okay.”

Christen could hear soft footsteps walking around the bed and she knew what was coming.

“Are you sure too mommy?” 

She braced herself before looking down at the little boy next to the bed. Years of watching Tobin convince her to do things made Noah into a little one who knew exactly how to get what he wanted. 

One look at his little pouty face and big brown eyes was enough to sway her. 

“I think mama made a mistake looking at the clock, I think it is 7am.” 

Tobin didn’t have time to protest (as if she would) before Noah was enthusiastically climbing the bed. Tobin picked him up before he could fall and settled him on top of her. 

“This bed is never going to hold just two of us again is it?”

Both Tobin and Noah showed her their identical smiles before at the same time giving her an answer.

“Nope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. More kids, less kids. More fluff, more angst, more whatever, let me know.
> 
> If you have any prompts for this fic let me know, i love getting them. Prompts for all couples with or without kids are welcome.
> 
> If you want to ask me a question or just have a chat you can find me on Tumblr, hardtchill.tumblr.com


End file.
